Professor Masen's Top of the Class
by lovepotionsbrewer
Summary: Graduate student Bella Swan has been challenging Professor Edward Masen since she first stepped into his psychology class three years ago. Edward has designed a course specifically for her last semester. Classmates Jasper, Emmett, Mike and Jake will each have a turn for some hands-on lessons. But who will end up teaching who? All human, very M-rated. Some d/s themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N – A couple of weeks ago I woke up from a very naughty dream, and couldn't shake some of the scenes my subconscious served up. So, I had to either call my therapist or start a new fanfic and decided on the latter. I wasn't going to post, but my wonderful beta Sunflower changed my mind with her responses to my facebook post. This is my Christmas gift to her, but is NOT beta'ed. (What kind of gift would it be if she had to work on it?) Please forgive any errors which are definitely all mine._**

**_This will definitely earn its M-rating. If you find the idea of a professor manipulating his students for his own sexual gain offensive – DON'T read. Otherwise, enjoy…_**

Chapter 1 – Registration

I smiled as my office phone began to ring once again. I knew without even looking the name that was flashing on the caller ID screen: Bella Swan.

She had been in one of my classes for each of the past three years, and had been one of the first to request a seat in my graduate level seminar. Though I was still developing the program, certainly the first and only of its kind, I knew without a doubt that Bella was going to benefit greatly from it. She was certain to be my star pupil in more ways than one.

But, first, I would make her work for it. She had tortured me long enough to deserve a little punishment in return. From the first time she had stumbled into Psychology 101 as a doe-eyed freshman, she had entranced me. Those eyes were the first thing that captured my notice. Their brown color could appear ordinary at first glance, but once you really gazed into them their warmth enveloped you. Tiny flecks of gold and darker shades sparkled in their depths.

But, more than this, her eyes were so revealing as to her thoughts. I could see when she was puzzled just by the slight change of her iris. When she grasped something from one of my lectures, her eyes literally twinkled with delight at the new thought.

At first, I forced myself to believe she was no different than any other young woman who I taught before. It was so easy for them, and for me, to confuse their burning curiosity for my subject with a carnal desire for the man who provided for them. You could say that I took advantage of their naiveté to feed my needs – my need to instruct, to feel powerful and generous, and my need to bury my cock in young tight pussy. I was a tenured professor, but I was still in my early thirties. The myth of the male libido waning with the decades had not proven itself in me.

But, Bella was different. Though I knew from the dozens of unconscious signals she gave off during my classes that she desired me as much as I desired her, she never acted as the other students did. She did not stoop to wearing provocative clothing, to rubbing her thighs together or spreading her legs under the desk. She never brought food or drink to class in an effort to bring my attention to her very full mouth.

Instead, she made me dream of burying my head between those creamy thighs and ramming my cock down her throat with her intellect. She never missed an opportunity to challenge me. When the assigned reading was weak, she found better material on her own and quoted it to win debates in class. Though she appeared shy when her classmates tried to engage her on a personal level, in lectures and debate she was altogether different. She was a lethal tigress; she pounced at the first hint of weakness and ripped her rivals to shreds.

The first time she made another student literally cower from her oratory skills, I had to dismiss the class early. Her arguments against Freud's theories on dreams replayed in my head as I locked myself in my office and gave myself a hand job. After I spilled my seed on the horrible rug in my office, I worked on grading her papers, and had to jerk off again when I read hers.

I had to find a way to repay her for the agony and the ecstasy she put me though. It took over a year of careful planning, and calling in just about every favor I had earned with the university faculty and trustees. But, it would be worth it.

The phone went silent. I smirked at it, and then put my feet up on my desk with my hands behind my neck, watching the door expectantly.

I could hear her approach, certain it was Bella because the footsteps faltered in a stumble twice within hearing distance. Seconds later, the beautiful brunette fell practically head first into my office, having attempted to beat the door with her fist, only to have it swing open.

"Oh," she cried, trying to right herself. Her plump lips were pulled into a scowl, and she huffed her hair out of her face. "Professor Masen, you're here," she blushed as she said this, embarrassed to have stated the obvious.

"Yes, I just got in," I replied casually. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Bella frowned at me, and I suppressed a laugh at the temper she was obviously in. "The Registrar told me that you rejected my request to be in your human sexuality seminar next semester."

"And?" I prompted.

Bella huffed again. "And, I wanted to know why I was rejected. I've maintained a 4.0 in all of your other classes. You can't be doubting my ability to handle the coursework."

Oh, I had zero doubts. But, this was the first part of my plan.

"Well, you see, Bella, that's just it." I frowned slightly at her, a mixture of fake sympathy and condescension. "Despite your obviously high intelligence, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to handle this particular class. Frankly, I'm surprised you even wanted to enroll. The seminar is meant to prepare students who are interested in becoming sex therapists. I didn't think that particular branch of psychology was of interest to you."

"Why would you assume that?" she all but growled at me. I smiled at her kitten anger.

"Well…" I trailed off, letting her form her own conclusions as to what I may think of her.

Bella put her hand on her hip and looked about ready to tear me to pieces, but then stopped herself, obviously remembering my constant lectures that a professional therapist must remain detached and professional.

"Professor," Bella began. "I feel you're judging my capabilities on this particular matter with no real knowledge. I want to become a therapist because I'm called to help people. Obviously, sexuality is a major component in every person's mental well being. I feel this course is very important to help me achieve my goals."

"Really?" I said. "For some reason I had you pegged as one of those psychology majors who wanted to become an academic – research and publishing studies, that kind of thing. I didn't realize you wanted to practice."

I had to bite my cheek to hold back the laugh and the arousal at the color that flooded her cheeks. I knew full well what Bella thought of those who earned degrees to sit in their ivory towers.

"It's always been my goal to practice," Bella said, her eyes narrowing slightly in irritation.

"Huh," I said. "Well, I must have missed that you were working towards that. I felt certain otherwise."

Bella was obviously warring with her emotions. I could see how much she wanted to tell me off but knew that it was up to me whether she would be in my class. She thought saying the wrong thing now would keep her from what she wanted.

If only she knew how much planning I had invested into fulfilling her needs and desires next semester.

"What do you need me to do to convince you I should be in your seminar, Professor?" her tone was expressionless. When I replayed this scene tonight in the shower, I would color her words with the desperation she was trying to hide.

"Hmm…" I said. I took a moment to play with the mouse of my computer. I could see the muscles in Bella's jaw straining as she ground her teeth together in frustration, but she remained silent.

"Well, your persistence has made me tempted to change my mind," I finally said. "You've e-mailed me how many times? Not to mention the texts and voicemails." I turned my eyes away from the computer and locked my gaze in her face, then continued slowly. "And now you're here in my office, practically begging me."

"I am begging," Bella said. As she said the words, her posture changed ever so slightly. "I'll do anything, Professor. Please." Her knees were slowly bending in her supplication. I wondered how close to the floor she would get before she became conscious of the fact. I intended to have her fully on her knees soon enough, but not today.

"Well, Bella," I started, her gaze turned hopeful. "I just want to make sure you know what you're signing up for. This class by its nature is very personal and can be overwhelming for some students. And you should know, I take a very unorthodox approach."

"That's why I want to take your class, professor," she said. "I know you can teach any aspect of psychology in a way no one else can. I want to be the best at what I do, and that means learning from the best."

"Let me be perfectly clear, Bella." I began, standing up and taking a step toward her. Her eyes widened as her neck bent back to share up at me, but she didn't step back even though we were less than inches apart. "If I allow you into this class, you must do everything I ask of you without question. And, I will be asking you to push yourself to limits that you haven't even considered. I can promise you that you will learn more about yourself and the human condition when it comes to sexuality than you currently think possible. But, you must follow the same standard as everyone else that is taking the class."

"What standard is that?" she asked, with only the slightest tremor in her voice.

"First, you must sign a non-disclosure statement." I smiled at the look of confusion that crossed her face. "This is not the kind of seminar that you'll be working with a study group in the library. Everything that happens in class and as part of your assignments will be between only me, yourself, and whatever classmates you…" I paused for a half second before speaking the next word "collaborate with."

"-And the academic review board," she filled in.

"No," I said. "The academic review board knows nothing and will know nothing of the details of how I teach my class. They've agreed to respect my privacy and my student's confidentiality with the sole caveat that each student will evaluate the class' effectiveness without going into any detail."

"That's quite unorthodox," Bella said as if she couldn't keep the thought from escaping. The crease between her eyebrows deepened.

"Like I said," I turned away from her. "It's not for everyone."

Bella continued to chew on her lip in silence. I bored into her eyes, taking as much control as I could muster to not let my gaze wander down to her lovely curves that had haunted my fantasies for so long. Sensing she was wavering, allowing fear to overcome desire, I gave her another push.

"There's nothing wrong with the academic track, Ms. Swan," I said. "I have no doubt you can make a substantial contribution in the research field."

"What makes you so sure you know what I can do?" she snapped back, bringing her chin up in defiance.

"I meant that as a compliment, of course," I told her. We both knew otherwise.

"You meant it as a compliment to imply that I would be better off in research and not practice?" she bit back. Her kitten anger was adorable, and I didn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Ms. Swan," condescension colored every syllable I next spoke. "Human sexuality can be very uncomfortable for even practiced therapists. I make it a point to push every one of my seminar students to their personal limits. Are you sure you want me to do that to you?"

"I want to learn, Professor," she said. "That's why I worked so hard to get to this point. You can't shut me out of an opportunity just because of a perception."

"Hmm…" for the first time, I allowed my gaze to travel down her body. She had dressed as she usually did, in loose jeans and a sweatshirt that all but camouflaged her gender. "Why don't you take a day or two to think this over, Ms. Swan." Before she could argue again, I continued, "I'll let you take a NDA with you. If you still feel you want to submit yourself to the work I'll be expecting of you bring me back the form and I'll see you in class next week."

I took the paper from my desk, and as expected, Bella grabbed it from my hand and immediately bent over took a pen and sign it.

"Tut, tut, Ms. Swan," I admonished. "I'm glad you are not set on becoming a lawyer. You should always read anything you put your name to."

"I trust you," Bella breathed. "And I know myself. I'll be the best student you've ever had. I just need you to sign the registrar's form."

"Very well," I said. "If you're certain."

"I am."

I handed Bella the form with a smirk. "We'll be in Lecture Hall 4," I told her.

"I thought this was an exclusive class, Professor Masen," Bella asked. "Isn't that the largest hall on campus?"

"It is, indeed," I said. "And we'll need the room."

**_A/N – Intrigued? Class will be in session tomorrow!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – First Assignment

**_A/N – Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. Due to the posting schedule I've given myself and R/L commitment, I won't be able to reply to reviews until this story is complete, but I truly appreciate every piece of feedback I get. _**

**_To reiterate my warning from chapter 1, if you find anything you read offensive, please just close and walk away from this story. I am pushing myself with this one, and each chapter will be dirtier/more questionable than the next. If that's a good thing for you, then read on…_**

From behind the projection screen I could see the students arrive. Despite the fact that my class was made up of only five graduate students, I had taken the largest lecture hall on campus. Part of my reasoning was that it added a bit of drama to be in a theater-like room with stadium seating. But, more important, the walls had enough sound-proofing to keep anyone in the halls from hearing what was going on inside – even if the surround sound attached to the projection equipment was on full volume.

Though Bella was by far the most intelligent of the bunch, the four young men also enrolled were excellent students as well. Each of them had been hand-picked for the class, but powerful intellect was only the first of several required attributes. Discretion and trustworthiness were other key criteria. I also required a balance of certain personal characteristics. As with any experiment, it had been vital for me to carefully manage the variables.

Jasper Hale entered alone, as he usually was. Dressed in jeans and a black turtleneck one might have pegged him as a literature major. He had rarely spoken in class over the years I taught him, as he preferred to observe and listen carefully to both lectures and his fellow students. When he did have something to say, he was soft-spoken and made his points with as few words as possible. His physicality was like his laconic way of communicating. He walked slowly and carefully, with an almost feminine grace. He was preparing for a career in art therapy, and I had heard from my colleagues that he was a gifted sculptor – both in large and small scale pieces.

Emmett Cullen, on the other hand, was a bear of a young man, one who never stopped roaring about just about anything that came to mind. He would no doubt be the type of therapist who pushed reluctant patients to their breakthroughs by talking them to death. But, he didn't have the temper of the ursine animal that matched his physical prowess. Indeed, I had never seen him react to any comment with anything but a smile, even when it was intended to anger or wound him. He bounded in the room and took a seat next to Jasper, who seemed a bit surprised, but pleased when Emmett started talking to him.

Mike Newton was the least remarkable of the bunch, but every class needed an under-achiever to round out the curve. I shook my head in slight disgust as he slunk in, taking a seat away from the other two, obviously avoiding conversation because he was nursing a hangover. Mike's all-American good looks were already beginning to fade as the toll of too many nights playing beer pong and eating pizza had softened his physique. He was starting to let his blond hair grow out of the perfectly maintained crew-cut he had donned as a freshman. No one was fooled that the reason was early-onset pattern baldness. To be honest, Mike's presence in the class would benefit his future wives (I had no doubt there would be a divorce or two in his future) more than Bella.

Finally, there was Jacob Black. A scholarship student from the local reservation, I had first considered him more out of pity than a belief that he would suit a need. I had noticed how he watched Bella like an unloved dog trains his eyes on its master – not daring to ask for attention or affection, but always seeking it just the same. She was the only one he looked at in this way, but I knew he got more than the average college student's share of the opposite sex.

Between facebook and the occasional lunch in the student union, I had plenty of access to gossip. It was more difficult not to know who performed well in bed than to access that information. It had been the campus girls' rave reviews of Jake's performance that convinced me to allow him in the class.

As soon as they were seated, I stepped out and began my rehearsed lecture. "Dr. Ruth famously stated that 1 in 10 women will never be able to achieve orgasm. Most of today's media will have you believe that true sexual chemistry is a mystery of biological and romantic matching."

All sets of eyes were watching me. No one bothered to take notes as they wouldn't be allowed to take them out of the class.

"I have based my research and my career on the idea that these concepts are flat out wrong. I have proven more than once that the female orgasm is in fact achievable by any woman and any partner, so long as they take the care to understand the necessary conditions. Each woman will be brought to ecstasy through different means, only sometimes dependent on her partner.

Bella was shifting in her chair. "Do you disagree, Miss Swan?"

"I didn't say anything, Professor."

"No, but your body language is telling volumes. You think that some women are just not sexual, most importantly yourself, isn't that right?"

Bella blushed, but nodded slowly.

"Well, you know how we decide matters in any science, psychology included: research and experimentation. Mr. Hale, perhaps you can help us."

"Yes, Professor," his voice was a low drawl.

"Mr. Hale," I continued, "why don't you share with us your impressions of Ms. Swan?"

He cleared his throat. Thinking he was being subtle he also shifted the bulge between his pants. "Ms. Swan is an attractive woman," he said, attempting to remain clinical.

"Attractive," I repeated, giving the word no inflection. To Jasper's left Emmett snickered. "Mr. Cullen, would you like to expand on Mr. Hale's theme?"

"She's fuck hot," Emmett said loudly. Bella turned scarlet and started to shrink in her seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I stated. "And as Mr. Newton and Mr. Black each have a small pool of drool on their desks, we can assume they also agree with the assessments of attractive and fuck-hot. But, here we have a paradox."

I paused. Beneath raised eyebrows, Bella's brown eyes were slightly dejected. Though I could not read her mind, I had years of practice anticipating her thoughts. She believed the paradox I was about to state was that I did not find her attractive like her fellow students did.

I looked away from her, before continuing with a smirk. "Beauty is not in the eyes of the beholder as my colleagues in the English department may wish us to believe," I said. "Rather, it is in the mind of the beholden. Because Ms. Swan does not believe she is attractive, she is cold to the opposite sex."

I heard Bella's feet click against the floor and her body shift in her seat as she sat up straight.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Ms. Swan?" I asked, winding her up.

Bella blushed a deeper red and shook her head.

"Come now," I urged. "My words obviously made you react. What is it you wanted to say to me?"

Despite her obvious discomfort, Bella was not going to be bullied. "You usually follow such a clear outline -in your lectures, Professor Masen," she began. I smirked at her, which spurred her to go on. "However, that was rather imprecise. I'm unclear whether you were accusing me of having low self-esteem or of being frigid."

So, she was going to play the game I had prepared for her without hesitation. Excellent. I was thankful for the podium in front of me. Still, I refused to look at her when I answered.

"I was doing neither. Indeed, I was accusing you of being unperceptive and you've proved my point," I said to Bella, shifting my eyes from my notes to the clock on the wall, to the male students, anywhere but her.

"How am I unperceptive?" Bella asked.

I allowed myself to chuckle at this. "I should think that would be most clear by now," I responded. "There are four members of the opposite sex who are at this very moment imagining you without your clothes on, yet you delude yourself that you would not have any effect on them even if you were naked."

The class was silent. I let the clock's tick echo through the hall and still refused to gaze at Bella. As I had committed every detail of her form to memory, I made up for this by imagining what I would see in the next few minutes.

"Time for a writing assignment," I said, stepping out from behind the podium and walking into the aisles of desks. "Gentlemen, you may use your laptops or hand-write in a journal, but you are not allowed to take any copy, electronic or paper, with you once you are ready to leave the hall."

Bella tossed her notebook onto her desk as loudly as possible. I turned toward her, and shook my head at her. "I said, 'Gentlemen,' you will not be taking part in the writing part of this exercise Ms. Swan."

"What am I going to do, proofread? Or did you want me to play security guard to make sure no one disobeys your orders about leaving the room with their assignment?" she spat back at me.

"You will come and stand at the front of the class, Ms. Swan." I said.

The three boys shamelessly watched her ass as she pounded her way toward the podium I had just left.

"Are you certain you want to remain in this class, Ms. Swan?" I asked her in a low whisper as soon as she passed by me. "I can assure you it's not going to be easier for you as we go on."

"I'm not as easily intimidated as you may think, Professor Masen."

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Bella tried to turn dramatically away and almost tumbled onto the floor. I chuckled and she shot daggers back at me as she righted herself and then walked to the podium.

"For the remainder of this class time, Ms. Swan is going to demonstrate the theory which states that which is unattainable is all the more desirable. Each of you," I gestured to the boys, "will write a detailed physical description of Ms. Swan and the reactions her appearance creates in you. Keep in mind that you have all sworn that there will be no romantic or sexual relations between students as it would jeopardize your studies. I do encourage you to be as graphic as possible, as this will be your first grade of the semester."

Bella turned scarlet and her eyebrows puckered, creating an adorable little line between them. It reminded me of the way some women have dimples on their asses. The anticipation was getting the better of me and I struggled to keep my calm façade in place.

"How will I earn a grade?" Bella said. "Am I supposed to write a description of all three of them? You didn't tell me to bring my notebook."

"I didn't tell you to bring your notebook because you won't be needing it," I replied. "You will however, need to step out and stand in front of the lectern, rather than behind it."

She did so, trying to keep a passive expression on her face, though I could tell her heart was pounding and her curiosity was in overdrive.

"For the next half hour," I began, glancing at the clock. "Ms. Swan will stand in front of the rest of you and not flinch from your gaze as you perform your assignment. Ms. Swan, you'll then have until tomorrow morning to send me a description of how it made you feel to have their eyes travel over every inch of your skin."

Bella huffed. "For all your disparaging remarks against the English department, you do love hyperbole and metaphor, Professor Masen. Comparatively there are very few inches of my skin that anyone's eyes can travel on at the moment." She gestured to her body that was indeed bundled up against the cool weather in the shapeless garb of a college student.

"Ah yes," I said, once again turning away from her. I made a show of making sure the doors to the hall were locked, though I already knew they were. "I was getting to that point. You will of course need to remove your clothing, Ms. Swan."

Even across the room I could hear her swallow as the others stopped breathing. I imagined the muscles in her throat and closed my eyes, willing my body into control.

"Is that a joke," Jasper was the one to ask, sympathy for his fellow student winning out over the desire that was plain in his voice.

I didn't answer him directly. "Ms. Swan, as this assignment requires your cooperation in order for anyone to getting a passing grade, I would expect you to cooperate as quickly as possible." I met her eyes briefly. "We don't know how fast any of your classmates can write."

Bella's teeth were implanted in her lip, and I was slightly afraid she may pass out from lack of oxygen. However, as I walked back toward the front of the class, she began following my instructions.

With shaking hands, she unzipped the baggie hoodie she was wearing, and balled it up before placing it on the floor next to her. Next, she pulled the loose t-shirt over her head. Her brown locks cascaded around her neck and traced the cups of her lacy blue bra as she kicked off her shoes and wiggled out of her jeans. She struggled with her socks, nearly falling over as she balanced on one foot. If the boys hadn't been frozen in their seats, I'm sure one of them would have raced to catch her, but she managed to steady herself.

She paused in her undressing, standing before the class in just her underwear: a matched set of cobalt blue lace that made a beautiful contrast to her wintery skin. Her chocolate eyes burned in me, as if she expected me to flinch or call her on her bluff. I casually sat at the desk where I had left my belongings. My eyes remained locked on her face as she reached behind her to unfasten her bra. The boys all made appreciative grunting noises as she pulled the lacy fabric away from her body with one hand, and dropped it dramatically on the floor next to her.

Finally, she hooked her fingers into her panties and began to push them down.

"You may leave those on, Ms. Swan," I said. I made a show of reaching into my briefcase and pulling out a book. "This isn't a pornography studio after all, and we wouldn't want you to catch cold."

"I'm not quite as delicate as you may think," Bella replied.

"Perhaps not, but I am not grading you on your courage but your analysis. I advise you to pay attention to your classmates as they complete their part of the assignment."

The boys were all frozen, but my words called them out of their shock. Jasper began typing furiously into an iPad, Mike on his laptop, while Jake and Emmett scribbled wildly in notebooks. I smirked, thankful that I wouldn't have to actually make sense of whatever they were writing. Most college student's handwriting was atrocious at the best of times. The fact that they were barely looking away from Ms. Swan's luscious body for more than a second at a time to see where they were on the page, and they were shaking slightly would certainly make their work illegible.

I took a book from my briefcase and pretended to read as the clock on the wall ticked by. The near silence heightened my other senses. I could feel Bella's eyes on me every second, but refused to meet her gaze. I swore that the scent of her arousal was flooding my brain and the heat of her blush was warming me from across the room, though, analytically, I knew that was impossible. It made my mouth water to imagine taking her erect nipples between my teeth to punish her for her insolence. But, that would have to wait for another lesson.

I didn't show any outward sign of the state she was putting me in, and managed to get to the end of the lesson before looking up from my book. "That's time for today's class. Gentlemen, either tear out your pages, or move your files from your computers to the thumb drive I asked you to purchase. You may leave them here. Ms. Swan, I expect your reaction to this lesson on my desk by 8 am. The reading for next class is in your syllabus."

It took every bit of my self-control to maintain a calm exterior while Bella got dressed again and the male students followed my instructions. As soon as I had gathered up the assignments and I was sure Bella was decent enough, I raced out of the room, not caring that the door slammed against the wall as I rushed through.

I tried reciting Paget's development stages to calm myself as I walked briskly to my car. I almost pulled my dick out as soon as I sunk into the driver's seat, but convinced myself it would be better to wait until I got to my apartment, where I had several photographs of Bella to help enhance the memory of today's lesson.

Hours later, I was back on campus and headed to my office to begin prepare for another class. The first thing I saw as I entered was a nine by twelve envelope on the floor, which had obviously been shoved under the door. I chucked as I removed the contents.

Ms. Swan had chosen to complete her assignment on a standard post-it note. Her lovely penmanship wasn't even cramped on the yellow square: "I trust this is an adequate summary of my reaction"

The post-it was pinned to her panties. I brought the lace to my nose and inhaled deeply. Too bad I had taken so long at home, or I may have still been able to feel the moisture clinging to the lace.

I put the panties in the inner pocket of my blazer as I sank into my desk chair and powered up my e-mail. I quickly typed a message to Bella. "I was underwhelmed by your performance in class, Ms. Swan, and trust you will increase the level of effort in the future. Your summary, however, is quite satisfactory, so you will receive an A- for today."

**_Even though it's the weekend, class will be in session again tomorrow. See you then?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Jasper's Lesson

_**A/N - Thank you for all the follows/faves and reviews so far. I especially appreciate those with keen eyes noting a few errors in my last chapter. As I noted in Chapter 1, I'm flying without a beta for this fic, so I'm not all surprised I failed in counting my characters. I will try to do better and go back to fix mistakes after I get through the rest of what I've got planned. In the meantime, class is in session...**_

The next few classes were more traditional lectures. Despite having predominantly self-serving reasons for designing this course, I fully intended to prepare my students to be excellent therapists as well.

It wasn't until several weeks later that I stopped Bella as she was leaving the lecture hall.

"Ms. Swan, I'll require you to wear a skirt for our next lesson," I told her, loud enough for the others to hear.

She gave me the fucking eye-brow raise again. "I didn't realize that there was a dress code for the class, Professor."

"As I told you at the beginning of the semester, you really should read any document carefully before signing it," I replied.

Bella didn't respond but I was sure she would follow my instructions. Compared to what I had asked her to do the first class, requesting that she alter her usual uniform of baggy jeans was hardly a challenge.

I didn't bother waiting to make a grand entrance, but arrived in the lecture hall ten minutes early for the next class. I was unsurprised to see Jake, Emmett, Mike and Jasper had all beaten me there. I nodded to them but didn't reveal anything about the upcoming lesson as I set down my briefcase and began looking over notes. All but Jasper would doubtlessly be rather upset with me by the end of the next hour, but I'd make it up to each of them.

Bella entered the room exactly a minute before the class started.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Swan," I said looking up at the sound of her stumbling into her seat. "You were nearly late."

"I believe that nearly late is called on time, Professor Masen," she replied. "But, then, I'm not an English major, so perhaps I'm mistaken."

I didn't bother to suppress my chuckle this time, and was rewarded by the smallest upturn of her luscious lips. I wondered to myself how long she'd be smiling as I locked the door to the entrance hall.

"We will have a practicum today. And, this will be a departure from our first experiment, as we will introduce a variable into the proceedings. As anyone with an Internet connection or television subscription will likely know, the pornography industry is a multi-million dollar business. Many believe its success is in the promise of intimacy, yet the paradox is that most porn is consumed in solitude."

Five sets of eyes were trained on me. No one responded, but I could imagine their brains whirring as they tried to figure out where I was going with this information.

"I've prepared a collection of professional pornography for each of you to view for the next hour." I told them.

Under his breath I heard Mike mutter, "I thought that was our first lesson."

A faint haze of red appeared in my vision, and I spat through my teeth: "Mr. Newton, I will not have you disparage Ms. Swan by implying her role in our first experiment was in any way unscientific or impure." My eyes bored into him until he muttered out an apology.

"As I was saying," I continued. "You will each watch pornography for the next hour, but under different circumstances. Mr. Black, Mr. Newton and Mr. Cullen, you will each be in far corners of the room, facing the wall while you watch your presentations. Mr. Hale and Ms. Swan, you will be seated together and watch your presentation together here" I gestured to a wide and tall table near the front of the room."I ask that you all react to these images as you would if you were in private, as closely as possible. As we all know the nature of lab work is that nothing is ever completely natural."

The three I had ordered to go off by themselves retreated to far corners, grumbling slightly about not getting to be with Bella. Jasper tried to control his joy by putting on the manners of the southern gentleman he professed to be.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself," he whispered to her as she slid into the seat next to her.

"Only if you want a failing grade for Ms. Swan and yourself Mr. Hale," I told him in a whisper. Looking at each of them in turn, I continued in the same low volume. "As I said, you will be seated together. Or rather, Ms. Swan shall be seated on your lap for this experiment."

Bella showed no surprise. Rather, she kept her face impassive, but her eyes were burning as she met my gaze. Beside her, Jasper was sputtering.

"Pay close attention to your screens," I said loud enough to be heard by all the students. "I'll be sending a short retention quiz at the end of the lesson that you are expected to answer fully." The other three males were already engrossed in their blank computer monitors, unaware that I was giving Bella and Jasper further instruction.

"You can't be serious," Jasper said.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" I asked in return. "You can't be afraid she'll be too heavy for you. Ms. Swan is practically a waif. And, I've made sure your table has plenty of room underneath."

Jasper stared at me and Bella in turn, waiting for one of us to say anything that would mean this wasn't going to happen. Bella's eyes were fixed on my face. She rose out of the second chair and lowered herself onto Jasper's legs without looking at him. He looked terrified to move a muscle, and kept his arms by his side.

I pushed my remote and fired up the shows I had prepared for the three groups. From the far end of the lecture hall, a discord of cheesy porn music came from Mike, Emmett and Jake's laptops. Jasper's was completely silent, however.

I walked around Jasper and Bella's table, then leaned against the wall nearby to observe. The simple table allowed me a clear view underneath their workspace. Bella's skirt had ridden up on her thighs just a little as she settled onto Jasper's lap. Her knees were clamped together, and a muscle was twitching in her thigh.

As I hit the computer's remote to start their show, surprise flew over Jasper's face as he read the message on his screen:

_"You will not be watching any video. Instead, you will both be reading Mr. Hale's assessment of Ms. Swan's body from our first lesson."_

Bella turned her familiar shade of pink, but Jasper was bright red. I clicked my remote again to advance to the next screen.

_"In order to receive an A for today's lesson, Mr. Hale must bring Ms. Swan to orgasm using his fingers and the words he has already written."_

Both students looked up from the computer. Jasper looked horrified. Bella's lips were turned up in a miniscule Cheshire smile.

I nodded back to their computer and advanced to the next message for them:

_"I will know if there is any attempt to fool me with a false performance. If Mr. Hale does not manage to make Ms. Swan come, you will both receive an F- for today."_

Jasper swallowed. He looked at Bella with an extremely apologetic expression, his eyes begging for forgiveness for even considering going through with this. Bella brought one of her hands up to his cheek and traced her fingers against his jaw, in an almost maternal gesture.

"It's okay, Jasper," she said. "I understand this isn't really something you would do. But, we both want a good grade. I give you my permission." Her voice was incredibly tender. As she spoke, I was sure she felt the bulge between Jasper's legs get larger.

Jasper stammered, "It's not that I don't want…"

I cleared my throat lightly, and they both looked back at the screen.

_"I will help guide both of you. I encourage Mr. Hale to follow my instructions which will appear on the left side of the screen as his own words scroll on the right." _

Jasper met Bella's eyes once more and they both nodded to each other.

I clicked to the next slide. _"Mr. Hale – place your hand on the small of Ms. Swan's back, under her shirt. Feel how soft her skin is. Is it even softer than you imagined as you gazed on her?" _

Jasper nodded slightly. I only noticed because the movement made Bella bobble a bit on his lap.

I advanced the presentation again. _"Mr. Hale – blow out against the line of Ms. Swan's shirt to tickle the skin she has exposed by her lop cut top. This should raise a small line of goose flesh in Ms. Swan, assuming she is not completely frigid."_

Bella's eyes flashed in anger and she met my gaze. I shook my finger at her in admonishment of breaking the rules of looking away from the monitor, than pointed back at the screen in front of them.

Jasper was too entranced by her cleavage to notice this small exchange. I adjusted the volume of their computer to make sure the sound of the next slide coming in would get him to look for the next instruction.

_"Mr. Hale – wrap your left arm around Ms. Swan's waist and pull her body closer against yours. Now use your right index finger to trace the same line of her blouse. Feel how full her breasts are, how much softer her skin is here than on her back."_

Bella's tongue darted out of her mouth and she licked her lips. She was staring at the screen. I knew that she was mesmerized by my instructions far more than Mr. Hale's descriptions of her supple form. Her head fell back and pleasure spread across her face and Jasper's fingers explored the tops of her milky white breasts.

Jasper's eyes darted back to the screen, now eager to do more. I clicked ahead to the next screen. _"Dip your finger into the cup of her bra until you reach her nipple."_

It took me a second to manage the presentation I had prepared for two possibilities at this point.

The next screen read, _"Mr. Hale - Nod if you find Ms. Swan's reaction to your touch pleasurable."_

He nodded, and in doing so brought his face even closer to Bella's breasts. I knew she could feel the heat of his breath, as he was panting with want for her.

In the far corners of the room, the other students' porn was reaching the point that no heterosexual man would turn away from, so I knew I could focus my own sights on Ms. Swan as Mr. Hale followed my next instruction.

_"Mr. Hale - Pull down the edge of Ms. Swan's shirt and bra and take her nipple in your mouth. You may enjoy her breast for up to three minutes." _

Jasper's eyes pleaded with Bella for an allowance on this next command, and she nodded. A flush had formed on her chest even before he attached his lips to her breath.

I remained expressionless as I continued to stare into her brown eyes as Bella enjoyed in the sensations of Jasper's mouth. Her gaze never left my face, and her titillation leveled off after about a minute. Jasper continued to suckle and lick, his hips bucking upwards so that Bella's seat was higher, giving me a better view. Only when I turned my lips up into a tiny smile and Bella's mouth fell open in a silent gasp. She began rocking her hips on Jasper's lap and he bucked back against her twice before remembering they weren't alone in his dorm room, but in a lecture hall being observed.

His lips detached from her breast with a pop, and he twisted his head away trying to hide his embarrassment and the moisture that still clung to his lips. Fortunately, this brought his eyes back to the computer screen.

I smiled as I saw them both read the next screen: _"Now, Mr. Hale imagine how wet Ms. Swan's pussy is at this moment. "_

His eyes closed under a furrowed brow. I could see the multitudes of desires, including the academic ones buried underneath the primal war with his sense of decency.

_"Mr. Hale – it is now time to compare reality to your imagination. Test the inside of Ms. Swan's panties with your index finger."_

Bella grabbed him by the chin and whispered so quietly that even I couldn't hear. There was no chance the other students could have known what I read on her lips. "I want a fucking A, so you better give me what I need."

She released him and Jasper turned his face back to the computer.

Bella bit her lip as Jasper followed my command. She was so responsive; it was better than I had even imagined. I had prepared several more instructions to get her ready, but I could see that they weren't necessary. I skipped ahead.

Their screen now read. _"Mr. Hale - place your finger inside Ms. Swan's pussy and let your thumb circle her clit. Remember you must both be quiet enough to not disturb your classmates from their lesson."_

Jasper followed my command and Bella leaned forward, her hair falling in front of them cutting off my view of Jasper's face for a moment.

Before I could do anything to get either of their attention back onto the computer screen, Bella tossed her head back again and locked eyes with me as Jasper pumped in her and she bounced on his lap.

I allowed myself to get lost in the view before me and the anticipation of what would happen next. I stopped breathing, my need to see her pleasure more vital than oxygen. Just as it looked as if she were going to come, Bella went rogue and shoved her hand into Jasper's jeans. I had a split second to act, hitting another button on my remote.

Several things happened at once. First, the sound of Jake and Emmett's videos rose so that the walls of the lecture hall practically shook with fake porn moans and bad musak. Second, Jasper's cock sprang free of his confines and immediately began erupting all over Bella's leg. Finally, Bella's face crumpled into an expression of ecstasy.

I growled in frustration that I had not been allowed to enjoy that view without the need to multi-task.

"Sorry about that," I said making a show of trying to fiddle with the volume. I raced past Bella and Jasper, dropping two hand moist towels on their table as I went by, then sprinted across the hall to Mike, Jake and Emmett who were trying to find a way to get their computers to be silent again.

I effectively distracted the three other students for enough time for Bella to discreetly wipe herself and detach herself from Jasper. She kindly took the hand towel from Jasper and took both to my desk, where she deposited his in the trash and hers in my briefcase before snapping it shut.

"Good girl," I mouthed to her. She shuddered and almost fell over, but managed to stumble back to her table and take the empty seat next to Jasper.

I made a show of looking at the clock as the other students all sheepishly tried turning away from their monitors.

"Gentlemen," I called out to the room. "Please deposit your assignments on top of my briefcase before you leave. Ms. Swan, I'd like to speak to you a moment after class."

The male students were all too embarrassed about their assignments to delay in following my instructions. They each gathered their things and left quickly. The sound of the door closing behind them seemed to echo through the hall as Bella and I were alone for the first time since she had begged me to allow her to take this seminar.

"Was there a problem with my performance in class, Professor?" Bella asked, her eyes wide with false innocence.

"Not at all Miss Swan," I responded. "You earned your A- for today. I'm sure Mr. Hale will forever be in your gratitude."

She smiled in agreement. "Then, what was it you wanted to speak to me about Mr. Masen?"

"I just wanted to remind you of two important points on that contract you so foolishly signed without reading," I paused, knowing I had her full attention. "First, is that none of the students of this class are allowed to fraternize outside of this room."

"I had no intention," Bella began.

"I know you don't," I said with an eye roll. "But surely you're intelligent enough to understand how the concepts of risk and reward when it comes to the male brain's response to orgasm to know that Mr. Hale will surely seek you out under the guise of an apology for what transpired today."

Bella shrugged, as if she hadn't considered it. I answered her with a stern look.

"I promise Jasper and I won't deviate from the agreement, Professor," she said, eventually succumbing to the silence between us. "Was there a second point?"

"Yes," I told her. "The last day to drop a course without a grade showing on your transcript is Monday."

"I'm aware of that, Professor," Bella replied. "It's the same as any other class, and the dates are printed in the student handbook."

"I just thought you may want a reminder," I said.

"Why?" Bella asked, again giving me the doe-eyed expression. "I thought I had an A- so far."

I nodded at her, allowing a wicked smile to spread over my face. "You have earned you're A up to this point. But, I think it's only fair to warn you that it won't be the last nor the most challenging assignment you'll be asked to perform. Jasper is quite the gentleman compared to your other classmates. Are you sure you want to continue with this seminar?"

In my hand, I clicked the projector's remote once more. Words from Emmett's and Mike's fantasies of what they would do to Bella rolled across the screen.

Bella's breath caught for a split second. I didn't fault her. Some of Mike's ideas were rather degrading.

As soon as she caught my eyes again, however, Bella's jaw tensed and her face became hard. "I'm sure there's no assignment you can give me that I can't handle, Professor Masen."

"Really?" I asked her. Still the boy's ideas scrolled behind me, but she wasn't paying any attention to them.

"I trust you," she whispered. "Was there anything else you wanted from me today?"

"No," I said, clicking the remote and making the screen go blank. "You're free to go, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, Professor Masen," she said, then added "I'll see you in class next week."

_**A/N – And see you tomorrow. *wink wink***_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Emmett's lesson –

**_A/N – Thanks once again to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. Based on some of the reviews I've gotten I wanted to reiterate that each chapter will probably be more questionable than the last. _**

**_If you didn't like Chapter 3, you probably don't want to even try on this one. I should have also stated from the get-go that there will be non-canon coupling. However, in the end this WILL be a Bella and Edward fic. So, with all that out in the open, time for class to file in…_**

Once again, I spent several classes on more traditional lectures and assignments in order to throw Bella into a state of heightened anticipation. I could tell that she and each of her fellow students were dying of curiosity as to what I would do for the next practical lesson.

It was a day before Halloween when I made my next move.

After calling in a few more favors to make sure that the other classes that met in the lecture hall could be moved to other rooms on campus for that day, I rented some special equipment and hired movers. It was amazing the things that one could procure online in a big city. Despite the fact that I had a large leeway with the Dean, I also made sure to pay for these expenses with my own money, rather than charge the University. It would not be worth the hassle to ever discuss this at a Board of Trustees meeting.

I had locked the doors to the hall as soon as the pieces were set and waited for the five students to all gather outside. As the minutes up to class ticked by, I stood just inside and peered through a crack in the door. Emmett, Mike, and Jake were all doing their best to get Bella's attention. Jasper had remained quite shy around her since their experiment those weeks ago.

Bella, for her part, seemed completely unaffected by Jasper's inattention or the other boys' fawning. To the impartial observer, she would not appear to give any signs that our class that was in any way unorthodox. She gave no signs that either the past classwork or her own special required reading was affecting her in any way. But, I knew better. I could see when the blush spread across her chest in the middle of a lecture from a distance. I was aware of every movement she made, whether it was rubbing her thighs together or surreptitiously touching her face when she began to sweat. When I paced through the hall, I could also see when the gooseflesh that rose on her skin at my proximity.

As anxious as the male students were for another practical lesson, I was dying to see more of these reactions and to watch her come again.

Exactly two minutes after class officially began, I unlocked the doors and stood aside for them to enter. My eyes were locked on Bella as she took in the scene on the floor below. Instead of my regular podium, there were several pieces that belonged in an S&M movie arranged across the stage. There were three St. Andrew's crosses along the back and two tables with leather straps and chains.

Bella's jaw was tight and her eyes were wide.

"Too bad the last day to drop a class has already passed, isn't it Miss Swan?" I whispered to her. The other students were taking in the sight with open mouths and wide eyes. Emmett in particular looked like he could not believe what he was seeing – the boy was literally rubbing his chest as if trying to calm his heart from jumping out of his rib cage.

None of them were paying attention to Bella and I as she responded to my taunt, "I have no doubt you are going to demonstrate something very …" She wavered for the slightest second while trying to find the best word. "…Eye-opening" she finished.

I chuckled. "Wrong again, Miss. Swan," I replied. "Wrong again…"

I turned back to the door, making sure it was securely locked, the dropped a curtain in place to make sure no cracks were open to view. Despite all the insurance, I wanted to be sure that if any of the students had broken the NDA to reveal that something worth watching may be going on in their seminar, no one would have the chance today.

"As you can see," I began my lecture from the back of the room. "It's time once again for a practical lesson."

I paused to build anticipation.

"Mr. Cullen," I turned to Emmett. "Do you know the names of any of these items?"

Emmett cleared his throat, but answered me succinctly. The other male students looked at him with a bit of surprise, but made no comment.

"Correct," I said to Emmett. "These items are mostly used by people who are sexually aroused by acts that others would regard as physically painful or emotionally degrading."

"Deviants," Mike offered. The others all shook their heads.

"You obviously haven't been keeping up with the required reading or paying close enough attention to my lectures, Mr. Newton." I told him, real anger building in me. "There are next to no psychologists and no sex therapists who would use such a term. I suggest you pay more attention to the role societal norms about morality does and does not play in the emotional well-being of the individual."

Michael looked chagrined and the others snickered.

"Mr. Hale," I turned to Jasper. "Why don't you help out your classmate by informing him of the better way to judge a patient's sexual desires?"

Jasper didn't bother to look at Mike as he answered me, "Just because society tells us that a certain act should not be sexually arousing does not mean there is a problem with an individual who is aroused by it. The acts themselves are neither moral nor immoral, rather we should judge based on the effects it has on the participants."

"Well stated," I said. "And today we are going to do just that."

Jasper and Mike paled. Emmett swore quietly under his breath. Bella appeared completely unaffected by this pronouncement.

I stood before Mike and continued. "For example, Mr. Newton, if I asked you to allow Ms. Swan to bind you to one of the St. Andrews crosses and gag and blindfold you, would you find that arousing?"

"I don't know," Mike grumbled, though he answered my question by moving his hands to cover his crotch.

"Well," I started walking away. "If knowledge is to be acquired, one must perform an experiment. Ms. Swan and Mr. Newton, please join me on stage."

They both stood up, Mike's eyes trained on Bella and hers on me. "I trust you know from your reading how this apparatus works," I said as they walked toward the nearest cross. "Mr. Newton, please remove all your clothing, and then Ms. Swan will bind you."

"Am I the only one being tied up?" Mike asked.

"It's not relevant to this experience for you to know that, Mr. Newton." I replied.

The boy looked fit to argue, but I walked away ignoring him. Behind me, I could hear Bella whisper. "I'm sure he's just trying to humiliate you like he did me. If you want a good grade, just do it and it will be over with before you know it."

I felt jealousy and anger course through me. Bella was trying to be kind, but I knew for a fact that Mike didn't deserve it, from her especially. If he thought this lesson was going to be difficult, then the plan I had for him would surely be a momentous challenge and well deserved.

Bella finished tying Mike up, including ear plugs, a gag, and blindfold, literally rendering him helpless and senseless. It was ironic, really, as he was normally figuratively both. Bella finished and stood a few feet away, her eyes trained on me for my next instruction.

"Mr. Black will be next, on the other St. Andrews," I said with a bored tone. The boy looked wary but put up no arguments as he also got on stage, taking off his clothes with his back turned to the room. Jasper and Emmett had their eyes glued to the table in front of them, avoiding the sight of their classmates' humiliation. Emmett's erection was growing more pronounced.

"Mr. Hale," I said, once Bella was done with Jake. "I appreciate your excellent participation in our first practicum, so I am rewarding you by giving you a place on one of the tables. I trust you will be more comfortable in a supine position than upright as your fellow classmates. However, in order to get anything out of this lesson, you must also be naked have your senses blocked."

Jasper nodded, and came forward without any arguments. I noticed that he shot what he believed to be a furtive and considering glance back at Emmett. My students were all highly intelligent, and I had no doubt that Jasper's experience in the first lesson allowed him to deduce there was more to come for his peers. Thankfully, I was not dependent on his ignorance or the element of surprise for anyone else going forward.

As soon as Jasper was taken care of, I spoke directly to Bella, not bothering to whisper though Emmett was paying close attention now. "Ms. Swan, do you have any guesses as to who else shall be bound today?"

She swallowed. Her eyes raked over my body quickly, and she could see that the proximity to her and an implement of bondage was not having a large effect.

"I assume that Mr. Cullen and I will both be bound, Professor," she asked. "I was just wondering if you were going to bind me or have Mr. Cullen do that."

I clucked my tongue and shook my head in mock disappointment. "Ms. Swan," I told her. "Another disappointment in your observation and your reasoning. But, let me try to help you. I suggest you take a good look at Mr. Cullen rather than me, and then make a guess at what is to come."

Emmett's eyes were trained on the table with the heaviest binds. There was no other way to describe his expression but wistful.

"I am to bind Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Is that a question, or a theory?" I mocked her.

Bella turned back to me, meeting my eyes without fear. "I believe, based on my observation that Mr. Cullen seems to find the idea pleasurable, that you intend for me to bind him to one of the remaining tables."

"Excellent," I told her. "Well, Mr. Cullen, we won't make you wait a moment longer. Please join us on stage and Ms. Swan will do what you are clearly wishing for."

Emmett rose and muttered "fuck," as he walked up to the table where Bella stood. His erection proceeded the rest of his body by a good ten inches the entire way. As he stripped, Bella watched him more carefully. As she took in the cues of his body and behavior, her own body began to react. I could see her nipples hardening under her shirt and her breathing became shorter.

While the other boys had clearly responded to Bella's touch and the fear of the unknown as they were bound, Emmett's reactions were of a completely different kind. He practically leaped onto the table and stretched his arms into place for Bella to bind him. His fingers and toes twitched with excitement as she secured the straps around his wrists and ankles. He wasn't just slightly hard as the others, he was nearly ready to erupt, and it was as obvious to Bella as it was to him and me.

As soon as Bella had finished tying him up, she looked at me expectantly.

"Now I'd like you to use your observation skills again, Ms. Swan," I told her. "What do you think Mr. Cullen is experiencing right now."

Bella looked over his tight muscles, the pinched expression on his face and his curled toes. "He looks to be in an extremely heightened stage of arousal and anticipation, Professor."

"Yes, indeed he is," I replied. "Gold star for that answer, Ms. Swan. The key word of course, is anticipation. He expects more to occur, while the others are merely trying to endure this experience and not think about anything else happening."

"I see," Bella said. "And by the tone of your voice and your posture, I would also theorize that you are anticipating something more happening. May I ask what that is, Professor Masen?"

I chuckled at her, pleased that she had made that observation and theory, when I was clearly not trying to keep her attention focused on me.

"You may ask," I said, earning her a smile. "I am anticipating that you will want to earn another A. Watching you try will no doubt be very enjoyable for me and assuming you have secured the blindfolds and earplugs to Mr. Hale, Mr. Black and Mr. Newton, I will be the only one watching or listening." At this she bit her lip and her eyes partially closed.

"First, take a look at what is rising between Mr. Cullen's legs and tell me what you think of it." I told her.

Bella seemed reluctant to look away from my face but did what I asked. "Objectively," she began, "I would say that Mr. Cullen is rather gifted physically. It's an above average length and impressive girth."

"Yes, I would agree, above average, but I also know it's not the most impressive organ in this room."

At this, Bella gave me a shy smile and let her eyes wander to my crotch, as if she guessed this to be true. Naughty little minx.

"You must keep your observation tuned to Mr. Cullen, now, Bella," I told her. She looked back at him as I continued. "You may have more than one guess what his fantasy was when you stood before him, naked. I can clue you in that Mr. Cullen is not presently imagining you flogging him or pouring hot wax over his chest or any other infliction of pain. Rather, Mr. Cullen wishes only to have a woman take complete control over his body, to use him as one would an inanimate object. What do you think of that?"

Bella responded with her own question, "Are you asking me to match Emmett's desires to a categorical definition from the course reading, or are you asking me what I think of the idea?"

"Tell me the idea you refer to," I coaxed. "Say it, out loud and tell me what it does to you."

"The idea we are discussing is that I would use Mr. Cullen for my own sexual satisfaction while he is bound to the table. I should use him as an inanimate object, like a dildo or vibrator." She paused, a deep blush coloring her face before continuing. "I have experience with both of those types of toys and enjoy them. So, knowing that I could pleasure myself while turning his fantasies into reality, it makes me…" she trailed off and bit her lip, losing the words to her desire as she considered it.

"Does it make you wet?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you think you can do that, Ms. Swan, can you bring his deepest fantasy to reality?" I asked.

Bella nodded again, her breathing quite heavy now.

"Then that is exactly what I want you to do Ms. Swan." I told her. "I want to watch you ride Mr. Cullen hard and make him cum while I watch you bringing him and yourself pleasure. Will you do that for me?"

"Do you mean, will I do that for my grade, Professor?"

"No Bella," I replied. "I'm asking you to do this for me. I want you to climb on top of him and make yourself cum."

Bella let out a small moan at these words, and began undressing. I didn't need to tell her to take everything off. My eyes on her body communicated my desires and she raced to fulfill them. By the time she began to climb up on the table with Emmett (clumsily of course) I could see she was practically dripping. She straddled his upper thighs on her knees and then looked at me.

"Give Mr. Cullen what he so desperately wants, Bella," I told her, as I took a seat in the front row.

She nodded, and began tracing lines down Emmett's muscled chest. When her hands reached his cock, she grabbed it and pulled a few times. Through his gag, Emmett moaned. Bella panted at the sight and then lowered herself on top of him. She sighed as her body stretched to accommodate him.

"Excellent," I called to her from my seat. "You can only imagine how happy you are making Mr. Cullen at this moment, my Bella."

Bella jerked in a thrust over Emmett's cock, then began a steady rhythm up and down his shaft. I watched her ride him, her tits bouncing up and down with each stroke, her face growing pink from the exertion and her pleasure.

"So good," I told her. "It's amazing watching you do that. Tell me, how does his cock feel inside you Bella?"

"It feels …very …good… Professor," Bella answered through pants and punctuated my hard thrusts against Emmett's hips.

"But you want more, don't you Bella?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She nodded, making her hair fly even more wildly around her bouncing breasts.

"Hmm…" I said. "Well, I think it will help Mr. Cullen to finish if you come first. You'd better rub your clit for both of you."

Bella whined a little and kept her hands where they were on Emmett's chest. "What about you?" she lost her rhythm for a moment as the question came out.

"What about me, Ms. Swan?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I waved my hand at her to remind her of Emmett's needs and she began moving again.

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth scowled, as if in pain. Still she bounced on Emmett's cock "What …do… you …want?" Bella asked, desperately.

"Oh," I said, as if considering. I moved my eyes across Bella's white skin, allowing myself to fully enjoy the view. "I want…" I paused.

"Please," Bella begged.

"I want to see you come, Bella," I told her. "Come for me."

At this Bella made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and threw her head back. "Yes, Yes, I'm coming for you," she cried.

Beneath her Emmett tensed and then slackened, his own screams muffled by his gag and drowned out by Bella.

Bella fell forward and sprawled across her fellow student, unable to move for a few seconds. I took the opportunity to collect her clothes and a moist wipe.

"Thank you," she said, as our fingers touched.

"I make a point to give my students what they need," I chuckled. "As I'm sure Mr. Cullen will attest."

Bella looked down at Emmett as if surprised to still see him there. "Let's get him and your other classmates free now, shall we?"

Bella nodded and began untying Emmett. I went back to my seat and began typing into my laptop. I kept my eyes trained on the computer screen until all the students were dressed again and looking to me for comment.

"That's all for today," I said, without looking up. "You may all go now."

I didn't bother e-mailing Bella her grade. We both knew she had received another A.

**_A/N – That leaves Mike and Jake for the remaining practical lessons. Any guesses as to who will come to the front of class in Chapter 5? Find out tomorrow._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Mike's Lesson

_**A/N - Good morning class! Ready for another lesson?**_

Emmett proved he had the discretion and sensitivity to make an excellent therapist over the next few weeks. While Jasper clearly questioned him with his eyes at the beginning of each lesson, Emmett acted no differently after his practical lesson with Bella. He was exactly as friendly and gregarious to her and the other students as he was from the first class, which I was sure encouraged Jasper to follow his example and reveal nothing.

Unfortunately, I was not as confident in the other's ability to follow the most important instruction in my course. I had doubts in both Mike and Jake, for different reasons. These doubts made me question my plans for them, and I went back and forth over which should of the two variables should be put into play first.

The week before Thanksgiving, I decided Mike was the less risky of the two, and prepared his lesson. This required preparing yet another Non-Disclosure Agreement and hiring a local actress to record a script I had written. In hindsight, I probably should have outsourced the production, as the actress clearly had ideas that I would be interested in more than a recitation by the time she finished my script.

This was not at all tempting to me, and I made it clear to the young woman that her reading was necessary for a social experiment and I took no personal interest in it or her. Admittedly, it was getting more and more difficult to wait for this course to be over. But no other woman could interest me once I compared her to Bella. Perhaps this was a double standard – that she should receive pleasure from other men while I refrained from giving myself any relief. It didn't matter.

I sent e-mails to Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett explaining that they were not required to attend the next class. I also let Bella know that she should wear a skirt to class again. I'm sure this was a bit of an irritation to her as the weather had turned cold. But, I was not disappointed when she entered the lecture hall. I had expected the same shapeless khaki piece she had worn for Jasper's lesson. Instead, she wore a navy jersey skirt that came down to her mid-calf. While this hid more of her long legs, the drape of the fabric hug to her perfect ass and bounced with every step.

"You look lovely today, Ms. Swan," I told her, since there was no one else to hear our conversation.

"Thank you, Professor Masen," she replied. "Will it just be you and I today?"

Her hopefulness made my heart swell. I almost wished my answer could be different. "Mr. Newton will be joining us shortly."

"Just Mike?" Bella asked, confused and a little apprehensive.

"Yes," I replied. "I expect that you will find this lesson very challenging, but please keep in mind that I will not allow you to be misused in any way."

"I'm not afraid of that, Professor," she answered. As she spoke, Mike entered the room and we both looked up. He was wearing what appeared to be an old high school football jersey. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Bella muttered under her breath. "I'm just disappointed."

"We'll see what we can do to change that," I answered her. Then, more loudly to Mike, I said. "Mr. Newton, thank you for joining us. Please lock the door behind you as it will just be yourself and Ms. Swan participating in today's class."

Mike broke out into a huge grin and Bella pouted and crossed her arms. She was quite adorable when she was irritated.

"Please, both of you come and take a seat up front," I indicated two sturdy chairs that were facing each other with no table in between. Bella's expression turned wary.

I continued my lecture with my back to them, as I opened my briefcase to find what I needed. "As we have discussed, the role of a sex therapist is unique in many ways. In most situations, the experience of the therapist is irrelevant to their ability to help a patient. In this particular specialty, it is very difficult to help someone if you share their shortcomings." I chucked to myself as I turned.

My eyes, naturally came to rest first on Bella's face. She raised her eyebrow at me, breaking me out of my private joke.

"One would find it very difficult to help a female who is challenged in achieving orgasm if she or he has no direct experience in participating in a female orgasm, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Newton?" I turned to him.

"Hypothetically, I suppose…" he began, though he looked extremely confused.

"Well, then, you will surely thank me and Ms. Swan for this special lesson for you."

"Excuse me?" Mike said, his face turning red with a mix of humiliation and anger.

"No need to get upset, Mr. Newton," I said. "You've seen Ms. Swan face her own sexual challenges by allowing you and your colleagues to have full view of her body. I know from your reaction to that assignment that you find Ms. Swan arousing. Consider this a bonus to you on many levels, not least of which that the future Mrs. Newton will have something to be grateful for that your previous partners have not."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mike asked, standing up. Bella was trying, most unsuccessfully to keep from laughing. Her shoulders shook with her mirth. She clearly thought I had no chance of getting Mike to participate.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Newton," I began. "Have you ever brought a young woman to orgasm using your mouth?" I knew from my reconnaissance of the class participants that Mike had not brought a young woman to orgasm by any means. But, he may have deluded himself otherwise. He could not, however, deny that he had never even attempted to perform oral sex. Selfish prick.

"I'm not going to go down on a girl while you stand there," Mike yelled, ignoring the questions and pointing an accusing finger. "You can't make me do that."

"You are correct," I said. "I cannot make you or Ms. Swan participate in this lesson. You are free to take a zero for this assignment. Or, you can grow a pair and challenge yourself to actually pleasure a woman rather than yourself. If you decide to do the latter, you may want to wear this blue tooth. I've had a good friend record some helpful directions for you."

I took the earpiece out of my pocket and set it on the floor next to Mike's chair. "And I don't need to watch, Mr. Newton. I'm sure Ms. Swan will give me enough auditory clues to let me know how you are performing." I turned to her, "Won't you?"

"I can be quite loud when I have reason to be, Professor," she replied.

I knew this of course from her assignment with Emmett. The sound of Bella's orgasm had been just as erotic as the sight of her masterfully riding him. Despite my mixed feelings about this lesson and my disgust of Mike Newton, my dick began to stir in my pants in hope of hearing her moans and screams again.

At this, I walked away from them, then took out some papers from my briefcase and pretended to read. I had made my challenge. It wasn't worth trying any harder to persuade Mike; he would either try or he wouldn't. It didn't appear that Bella would be horribly disappointed if he didn't make any effort to learn something between her legs.

Behind me, I heard Mike mumble to Bella. "He doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. I don't need any lessons on that."

"Oh," Bella said, "So, you **_have_** gone down on a girl before? Did you just not like Jessica much?"

Mike stammered and I did my best not to laugh out loud. Bella was a brilliant strategist.

Mike then tried to change tactics. "I'm sure you don't want to be humiliated like this."

Bella snorted. "Don't try to pin this on me. I'm not so easily embarrassed, obviously." She let the unspoken challenge fall between them, that she had been brave on the very first day of class and he was balking at doing something with a much smaller audience.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked, obviously hopeful that Bella would say no. "I mean, how would we even…" he trailed off.

"I'm guessing Professor Cullen gave us chairs out so I could sit and you could kneel in between my legs," Bella said.

This was exactly what I said, if the boy wasn't such a coward as to try on the earpiece and listen to his instructions he would know this.

"Well, uh, I guess…" Mike stammered. "We could try. I mean, it can't take too long, and then we can both go, right?"

"Yes," Bella said. "I doubt he'll ask us to do anything else. And…" Bella hesitated, I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. "I usually don't have any problems coming when someone wants me to." Without turning to meet her gaze, I nodded my assent that I indeed wanted her to enjoy this. I just hoped that Mike could manage the instructions okay.

"Um, well, yeah, I guess," I heard Mike's chair scrape back and assumed he was slipping on his earpiece, so I put on mine.

I stole a glance over my shoulder to see Bella pulling up the flowing fabric of her skirt to remove her panties. Given the contrast to what she wore that first day, I assumed she had made a shopping excursion in preparation for this class. I had a perfect view of the red lace as she stood still for a moment with the navy fabric gathered around her waist. These were unquestionably meant to be admired by more than the wearer. The front formed an intricate asymmetrical pattern of flowers and bows. The sides were simple silken straps.

Bella's eyes remained locked on mine as she slid them down her legs, and then let them dangle on her right index finger. I had just long enough to realize she had been wearing a thong under that supple skirt before she tossed it toward her chair. I had no doubt that she would not make an effort to retrieve them herself.

I turned away as Bella settled herself in the chair, and arranged the fabric of her skirt to provide her the most comfort and Mike the best access. I pushed down the bile in my throat at the thought of someone as unworthy as him tasting her. If my plan continued to go well, I would be able to feast on her sweet nectar very soon. I did not trust myself to look at her bare below the waist without wanting to sample now.

I could still not actually touch her, but that didn't stop me from imagining and anticipating. As I heard Mike shuffle himself into place, I took out my own Bluetooth and began the recording from my laptop. I closed my eyes as the woman's voice started to guide Michael, imagining how Bella would look spread before me, open wide and trusting.

"Caress the inside of her legs, beginning up the knee and moving up her thighs to encourage her to open for you." My fingers flexed inside my pockets and I could almost feel the silk of Bella's skin.

"Using your tongue, trace the length of her slit, applying gentle pressure just to her outer lips." My own tongue peeked out of my mouth into the dry air, but I imagined Bella's wetness. I could almost taste the honey of her pussy.

"Still exploring the top of her folds, gently slide one finger inside of her and thrust a few times gently, allowing her moisture to spread." I knew the two of them were too far for me to hear her wetness, but I held my breath, listening anyway. I thought of all the different sounds I might elicit from Bella if I had her prone before me. I longed to hear her moan, but she remained silent behind me.

"Find her clit and bring your mouth up to it. Suck gently, listening for cues from her as to the right pressure." I rolled my tongue around the roof of my mouth, imagining the feel of her hard little nub. My hands were now in tense fists, it was taking all my strength to stay away. I wanted to have them around her legs, to feel her wrap herself around me, holding me against her, begging for more.

The actress continued to talk through this maneuver, allowing enough time to make Bella ready for the next steps. I would not need any guidance but Bella herself. I would be so attentive to every tiny movement she made, every hitch of her breath. She would tell me exactly what she needed without any words, and I would give it all to her without hesitation.

The recording moved to the next stage of instruction. "Now, find her g-spot by curling your finger inside her, as if you were signaling someone to come toward you." I imagined all the slight variations of how Bella would feel from the inside. I wanted to know every millimeter of her. I had a physical ache in my chest as I fought with myself to resist a while longer.

"Ow," came Bella's voice behind me, and I turned, anger quickly replacing the lust pounding through my veins.

"What's going on?" I bellowed, spinning on my heel.

Mike pulled away from Bella and fell backward on his ass. He was pouting like a toddler who had been put in a time out.

The only part of Bella that appeared to be wet were her eyes. If he had hurt her I would murder him.

"I'm fine," she said, standing quickly and straightening her skirt. "It was just getting a little uncomfortable."

"Mr. Newton," I growled. "Were you following the instructions?" The boy cowered as my vision became tinged with red.

"They didn't make any sense!" he protested in a pitiful whine. "I was just trying to do it like you see on the pornos."

Bella's nose wrinkled in disgust. I wanted to spit in Mike's face. "As I hope you would have learned by now," I began. "Nothing in this class has anything in common with a pornographic film. Mr. Newton, you will not be getting any credit for today. I would encourage you to do your best to seek out educational material to help you learn what you should have before now. You are dismissed."

Mike was red and looked as if he wanted to punch me. Part of me longed for him to try so I could reciprocate, even though it would mean I would lose my job and my tenure. But, eventually, he stood up and gathered his things, grumbling as he left the lecture hall.

I struggled to make myself calm enough to face Bella. Only my concern for her could win the battle against my anger. I didn't want to scare her.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" I asked without meeting her eyes, doing my best to keep my voice calm.

"No," Bella said, and I my eyes snapped up. Her eyes grew wide at my expression. She hurried to explain, "I mean, no he didn't hurt me, I promise."

"Good," I said, then exhaled slowly before continuing. "I apologize for over-estimating Mr. Newton's ability to follow instruction."

"I do think he was trying," Bella responded. "It's just…"

"Just what?" I prompted.

"I couldn't see your face," Bella said. "I didn't like it."

At this, I brought my hand to my face. "Ah, Bella," I groaned. "This is wrong." I blew out a breath and counted to ten, reminding myself that Bella was still my student. The silence stretched as she did not agree or disagree with me.

"Professor," Bella finally began.

"Yes?"

"He didn't hurt me, but he did leave me quite…" she paused, looking down at her shoes, blushing "…frustrated."

"I know," I sighed. I had made sure she was anticipating another orgasm and she hadn't even been able to come close. "Again, I apologize."

"Isn't there something you could do?" Bella bit her lip, her eyes were still wet.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Swan," I told her, hoping she could hear the true regret in my voice.

"Is this a game to you?" she whispered.

"I assure you, it's not a game," I told her. "I never intended for you to have anything but a positive experience. Please forgive me for this mistake."

"I forgive you," she whispered.

I cleared my throat. "We should leave. It's not a good idea for me to be alone with you," I told her. At least not as long as you are my student, I finished in my head.

"Yes, professor," Bella said, starting to leave. It broke my heart to see her walk away from me like this.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me. "Bella, wait."

"Yes?" she asked hopefully, turning around.

I quickly pulled a thumb-drive out of my briefcase and copied the audio file of Mike's instructions onto it. Bella watched me silently until I ejected the drive up the blue tooth and handed it to her. "You can listen to this back in your room," I said. "It's what Mr. Newton should have done."

Bella's lips twitched up slightly as our fingers touched. "Are you sure it's okay for me to take class material out of the lecture hall, Professor? I thought that was against the rules."

"I think we'll make an exception, this once," I said.

"Is it something written for _Penthouse_?" Bella joked. "It felt like he was trying to reenact one of the ridiculous letters they publish."

I shook my head in disbelief at my own stupidity for underestimating Mike's ignorance and arrogance. "No," I told Bella. "It's something I wrote, specifically with you in mind."

"Oh," Bella sighed. She ran her fingers over the drive and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Then I'll be sure to listen to it tonight, Professor."

"I hope it brings you more enjoyment than Mr. Newton's attempts." Surely she could hear my sincerity.

"I'm sure it will…" Bella trailed off. "I'll start it when I'm lying back in my bed at exactly eleven o'clock." She looked deep in my eyes, and I nodded at her. I knew what I'd be doing at that time as well.

"Professor," Bella stared.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How many more practical lessons will there be this semester?" she asked, trying to keep her voice impassive.

I hesitated. After today's disaster, I wondered about my plans for Jake. Did she also question whether I should be going through with it. Or perhaps she thought my grand finale would be a demonstration between the two of us.

"Just one more," I said after a moment.

Bella nodded at me. "I still trust you, Professor," she said. At that, she left. I clutched at my chest as the door closed behind her. I hoped that I would never have regrets like I did today.

**A/N - *Ducks to avoid rocks being thrown at me* Can you forgive me like Bella forgave Edward? I hope so, because there's two more chapters to go. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Jake's lesson –

**_A/N- OK, ladies, this is the last lesson before finals. I know many of you are nervous about Jake, who has been very quiet thusfar. Please trust and read to the end. _**

As usual, the end of the semester had an obvious impact on the graduate students. Gaggles of pajama-clad student zombies stumbled across the campus with bags under their eyes to rival the loads of books on their back.

Despite the obvious interest Bella and each of her classmates' had in the subject, occasionally heads would droop and eyes would glaze over during my lectures. Thankfully, I had a deep resource of visual aids to turn to when I needed to refocus their interest. That would snap their necks back to their upright positions.

At eleven every night, I would lay back on my king-sized bed and play the instructions I had written to orally pleasure Bella. In the dark of my room, I wrapped my hands around my cock and imagined her responding to the caresses of my fingers and my tongue. I pictured her pink folds glistening for me as I lapped up her juices. As I got close, I imagined her laying in her apartment with her hands inside her, finding her own release at the exact moment I exploded over my sheets.

I felt closer to her during these times than I had at any other. Although the experiences we had shared in the classroom were intimate in their own way, I had never allowed myself to forget that they were not just about Bella and I. The eleven o'clock appointments, however, were only about us. Each time she began the recording, she must think about how I had written it for her. She must realize that the entire course, every experience had been carefully planned in the hope that it would please her.

As her hands moved across her soft skin, she would know that I wanted to be the one exploring her body. As the endorphins rushed through her bloodstream, she'd know how much I wanted to give her this pleasure.

I hoped that the both the recording I had given her and the readings I assigned to Bella would be easing some of her stress. I had forgotten, in my planning and hopes for this semester, how fleeting the relief of self-love can be.

As my own nightstand clock ticked toward midnight and I came down from the high of my self-induced orgasm, a sense of emptiness and doubt would begin to set in. The image of Bella's face twisted in frustration after the fiasco of Mike would float before me in the darkness. Her voice would echo in my brain as she asked the painful question again and again: "Is this a game to you?"

I had been completely honest when I told her that I wanted every lesson to be a positive experience. I felt fortunate to have succeeded more often than I failed. But I had been lying when I told myself that I could get Bella out of my system using sex.

How could I believe in my own intelligence when I had come to such an obviously incorrect conclusion? I had completely misinterpreted the evidence. From the first time I had rushed to my office and pleasured myself to thoughts of Bella, it had not been about her beautiful face or luscious body. I had been turned on by her intelligence and her courage in challenging me. It had been the same ever since. I should have realized that there was more than lust I felt for her when I spent such an inordinate amount of time trying to seduce her.

I thought I had been trying to get Bella into bed by getting into her head. In fact, I had been traveling that route in the hopes to reach her heart.

Now I knew where I wanted to be, and I was afraid my error had led us in an entirely wrong direction. But, whenever I replayed the scenes with Jasper, Emmett, and Mike in my head, I got the sense that the course was working. I thought about how she looked at me, the small confessions she made, and wondered if it was just this kind of unusual grand gesture that would allow me to win Bella for my own.

It defied logic, but I could think of no better plan. So I continued down the road I had laid out, just like the old cliché of a man afraid to ask for directions.

It was during our last regularly scheduled class, before conference days and finals that I began the lecture I had rewritten over a dozen times.

"Today, we'll be exploring the phenomenon of exhibitionism," I began. My throat was unexpectedly dry and I needed to take a sip of water before going on. "Ms. Swan, please give us a definition."

"Exhibitionists experience a state of arousal from the act of being seen naked or watched in sexual activity," she stated.

"Correct," I explained. "If for, instance, it would be more arousing for an individual to imagine having intercourse with someone he found attractive in front of an audience rather than in privacy as is the norm."

"It is important to remind ourselves that the definition of a sexual deviant is not how any member of society may judge their desires, but of how the compulsion to act on those desires may affect the individual's ability to coexist in their society. For thousands of years, the human species could not have multiplied if a man and woman required complete privacy in order to procreate. So, it is logical that even today some people do not just find it acceptable, but pleasurable to be watched when they engage in a physical act with another."

Bella's eyes were trained on me, she looked slightly curious. The boys were all looking around at each other.

"Now is a good time to give you all your final assignments. You must each provide me a detailed analysis of your personal reactions to the various subjects we discussed in class. And you must also choose one other member of the class to analyze in terms of sexual deviations. You may of course, find that none of your classmates are deviants, or that one has deviant tendencies that do not pose any challenges to their acceptance in society. Or, you may believe he or she is in need of treatment. I will not judge you on your diagnosis, but how you support it with evidence of his or her behavior, as well as documentation from the DSM-V and other relevant texts."

By this time, I doubt I could have made any of the students react to any assignment I gave them. So, no one flinched at this, even though all psychology majors were constantly reminded to NOT diagnosis each other.

"I will warn you against making any snap judgments," I continued. "I urge you to go beyond face value. For instance, if I were to suggest that Mr. Black would find it sexually arousing to perform a sexual act with Ms. Swan as the rest of you watched, you may all believe that the way to an easy A on your final is to base your thesis on his being an exhibitionist. However, without supporting documentation, you would not receive a passing grade."

Jake looked uncomfortable, but his dark eyes fixed on Bella's with a kind of desperate longing.

"Indeed, this could be far from the truth. Why don't you help us all out, Mr. Black?" I asked him.

"How do you mean, sir?" he asked. It was the first time he had spoken aloud in the class. Pity rose up inside me, and I wondered if I should proceed. It had become clear to me that there was more than a desire to be watched harbored in Jacob's heart.

Still, I continued. "Is there any part of you that would like to have sexual intercourse with Bella Swan on top of this desk," I punctuated the thought by tapping the table in front of him twice before going on "while Mr. Hale, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Newton watch you?"

Jake concentrated his gaze on the wooden table the way a dog will stare after a pretend stick that has been thrown in the distance – as if he could not understand why he couldn't see anything, and hoped that the object would become clear momentarily.

"Well, Mr. Black?" I asked again.

"Sir?" he asked again. I almost called it off then, but I looked away from him to Bella and I could see that she had guessed what I expected his answer to be. The longing I had heard in her voice after the disaster with Mike Newton, the desire I saw in her eyes at the beginning of each lesson, knowing she had been listening to that description of one of many things I wished to do to her, it broke my resolve. I still couldn't give her what she wanted personally, but I could bring her pleasure another way.

"Miss Swan," I said to her, "Would you be willing to participate in one more demonstration?"

"If that's what you want, Professor," Bella said, her eyes locked on mine. I couldn't make myself look away to determine if any of the others regarded this as suspicious.

"The remaining question, it seems," I continued. "Is what Mr. Black wants. Does he want to stand behind this table," I tapped it for emphasis, "while you are stretched out over the top of it? More importantly, does he want to enter you while the others watch? Does he want to fuck you hard to show the rest of us his sexual prowess?"

"Does he want to fuck me?" Bella repeated, her eyebrows and her voice raised. "Is that a term defined in any of our required reading, Professor?"

I tore my gaze away from her, for the first time slightly ashamed. I didn't regret my use of language, but my use of the boy who was now looking at Bella with puppy dog eyes. But, I had backed myself into a corner. I couldn't backtrack now that the challenge was out there. The others knew that this wouldn't be the first time Bella had participated with another student. I could only hope that Jake would save us all, and it was humiliating to be dependent upon his answer.

"Well, Jacob," I said, making him jump a bit. "Though it is not defined in any of your class texts, I believe you understand what I mean when I ask whether you would like to fuck Bella in front of Mike, Emmett, and Jasper."

He only nodded, not clarifying if he was agreeing that he understood or admitting that he wanted Bella.

"Ms. Swan," I turned to her. "Since it has now been several months since our first class, perhaps you can refresh everyone's memory as to what you look like without your layers of camouflage. Please come forward and undress again."

"Yes, please!" said Emmett. I was too distracted to tell him off.

Bella frowned slightly, but stood up to do as I asked. Unlike the first class, however, she didn't look only at me. There was a tender concern in her expression as she met Jacob's eyes. Did she guess the same as I had, then? My heart began to pound, but not with the enjoyable anticipation I had before Bella's previous lessons.

Without my prompting, Bella walked behind the table at the front of the class. While partially hidden there, she removed her panties and tossed them toward the pile of her other clothes. Still, she and Jacob were locked in each other's gazes. Bella began to stretch out on the table by sliding her hands forward, palm down. She kept her feet on the floor behind her and her head raised as her breasts landed on the smooth surface. When she was semi-prone, she spread her legs. None of us could see her, but I knew we were all imagining her pretty pink opening, moist and waiting. She knew it, too, and despite the concern in her eyes, I could see her arousal start to build.

"Mr. Black," I said, struggling to get the words out of my suddenly dry throat. "I asked you if you would like to fuck Ms. Swan. If the answer is no, I will give you a grade for today equal to your average to this point."

Jacob looked around at the others, then at me, and finally back at Bella. "I don't want to fuck Miss Swan," he said. I felt like chains had been released from around my chest. Before I could take my next breath, however, Jacob went on. "I want to make love to Bella." He stood and while I was frozen in shock he walked behind the desk and began to take off his clothes. I had gotten one thing right at least, he seemed to lose his inhibition and get more aroused as he took in the rest of us watching him.

"Just a moment," I said. I raced to the front of the class holding up a condom for Jacob to put on. Whatever else I may be guilty of, I wasn't going to put Bella at risk of unprotected sex. I met her eyes again and ached to touch her, to somehow communicate that I still was doing this for her. At least, I thought I was.

When I got close enough, I expected Jacob to reach for the condom, but instead Bella straightened up enough to take it from me. I still had my hand outstretched as she twisted around and kissed Jacob on the cheek. My stomach churned with jealousy.

Bella broke away and turned to me, still standing there like a one-armed scarecrow. "We just need a little room, Professor," she said, and winked at me. I blinked dumbly in response, and then backed away.

It took every ounce of my self-control to watch and feign indifference as Bella once again bent over the desk. For the first time, I pretended it wasn't her who was in front of the class as she and Jacob began. I tried with all my might to pretend they were strangers, not two students of mine, one of which I had hopelessly fallen for.

Jacob stroked the back of Bella's head, then let his hand travel down her back and come to rest on her left butt cheek. With his other hand, he lifted her right leg to open her wider. Bella smiled. Jacob looked at each of the faces in his audience, and then said in a clear voice. "I'm going to make love to Bella while you watch me."

As long as I pretended they were strangers, it was fine. In fact better than fine, it was by far the hottest sex I had ever seen, including all of the research on pornography I had done. Jacob's black eyes glinted as they watched Bella and then scanned the room full of pride. Bella moaned and arched her back as he jerked his hips behind her. With each of his thrusts, her boobs would swing forward and back. Her raised leg curled around Jacob, bringing him closer to her.

I couldn't tear my eyes away to take in the other's reactions.

Jake caught my gaze and grunted through his thrusts. "You see how she wants me? You didn't think she would be like this for me did you?" Bella was panting hard. Her hands gripped the far edge of the table as she pushed back against Jacob's thrusts.

It was like a knife in my heart. The boy understood what I was feeling and enjoying the pain he could see across my face. Maybe he was a sadist. As the thought formed in my mind, Jacob turned away from me to talk to the others.

"Look at her face and what **_I _**am doing to her." He thrusted harder and Bella's eyes began to roll into her head. Jacob words were barely affected by the exertion. His young body was more than up to the challenge of speaking taunts while he moved in and out of her. "None of you could do this because you think about just her body. You couldn't do this because you think of Bella as a fuck. You didn't think I could do this, but you were fucking wrong."

Bella was really panting now. Her features were screwing up in a way that was both familiar and completely different than anything I had yet seen.

"Gooodddd…" she half-cried, half moaned as Jake bent closer over her body to twist her breast in one of his hands. Her eyes met mine and I forgot how to breathe.

It seemed once I saw Bella's face that was the only thing I could see. I had seen her come several times by now, but this time as her moans built up in volume and her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open, I felt like everything else in the world just stopped and there was only Bella being brought to ecstasy by another man.

I was frozen in place even as they stopped moving and Jacob fell forward to place a gentle kiss on Bella's shoulder. She twisted beneath him and lay on her back, gasping for a few moments as Jacob straightened up and began gathering both of their clothes.

Without my saying anything, the rest of the class figured it was time to leave as soon as Bella and Jake were dressed. Jacob picked up his books and left without even glancing back at either of us, but Bella remained standing at the front of the room even after she had dressed.

"Was that not as enjoyable for you as our previous lessons, Professor?" she asked innocently.

I stammered for a few minutes, trying to make sense of my thoughts. Bella's eyes grew wide and she walked over to me.

"Edward, what is it?" She placed her hand on my forearm. Her touch was like fire. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I, I, I…" stammering like a fool I hung my head in shame. "I didn't realize," I finally got out.

"What didn't you realize?" Bella's voice was colored in terror.

I shook my head to try to make sense of all the images and sounds swimming through it. "I didn't realize Jacob was in love with you."

Bella jerked back, then clasped her hand over her mouth. My insides turned to ice as I was sure she was about to confess that she and Jacob had been lovers, but then she doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny to me, Bella," I said, my voice rough with pain. "Do you love him, too?"

This made Bella laugh even harder. I started to turn away to pick up my things and go.

"Professor, please wait!" she cried, pulling on my arm. As stunned as I was, I couldn't help but stop to listen to her as she gasped out the words around her chuckles. "I'm sorry, it's just… I always thought… you were so much smarter than me…"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I growled. "Are you saying I should have realized you and Jacob were lovers?"

"No!" Bella cried, her expression became serious for a brief moment, but then she doubled over again. "We're not lovers. Jacob is gay."

"I think you may not understand what that word implies," I grumbled at her. "Gay men typically don't make love to women."

"Oh, professor!" Bella exclaimed. "Take your head out of your ass for a second and think. You know that Jacob was only turned on by men watching him and you knew he'd only want to take me from behind. Don't tell me you didn't notice how he watched Jasper all through class? And everything he was saying about them not thinking he could fuck me?"

"What?" I asked. I could feel my chin hit my chest.

"It's not like he's a hard six on the Kinsey scale, or anything," Bella said, then began to laugh again and wiped the tears that had started leaking out of her eyes away. "I know I'm not that attractive. But, that's why he had to go on about not just fucking me. Jake would never fuck a woman. I'm sorry, I should have come clean about this before, but Jake and I were friend's freshman year. He was dating another friend of mine and I was kind of their beard. But, they broke up and it all just got really weird, so we drifted apart."

"Oh," was all I could come up with. It was the first time I had ever been stumped by one of my students.

"I suppose this means I can't diagnose Jacob for my final," Bella said, trying to change the subject. "You'll know I have an unfair advantage."

"Yes," I did my best to collect myself. "You'd better chose either Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale or Mr. Newton to be the subject of your paper."

Bella's breath hitched. The casualness that had been between us a moment ago vanished at the reminder that she still had to prepare an assignment that I would grade. We were suddenly nothing more than professor and student again, where a moment it had been different.

"I'll do that, Professor," Bella said, quietly.

"Good," I replied than started to walk away.

I wandered aimless around campus, trying to understand how I could have misread the scene between Bella and Jacob so completely. I had been so certain at the beginning of the semester that I knew how it would all end. I had done my best to assure myself that no feelings would be hurt and in the end I would get exactly what I wanted.

I wasn't so certain anymore. The thought of Bella making love to another man didn't make my cock hard. It was troubling.

I thought about how she had given herself to each of these men so selflessly. I had thought that I understood Bella's needs and that I had designed a variety of experiences that would please her. But, I had been overlooking a crucial piece of the puzzle. I hadn't thought about why I had wanted that so badly.

With my newly gained knowledge, I had to adjust some of my plans. The dozens of scenarios in which I had previously imagined taking Bella's body for my own were no longer appealing to me. I wanted more.

_**A/N – Just one chapter left! Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited and reviewed this fic. I am really blown away by the response, and truly appreciate every piece of feedback - even those who cared enough to share what they didn't like. **_

_**To add bribery to my list of sins, I'll just say that if I've gotten 214 reviews when the clock hits midnight, I won't make you wait a minute into 2014 to post the conclusion.**_

_********__Be safe in all your celebrations!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Grades are In

**_A/N- Here's the chapter you've been waiting for – Bella & Edward. See you at the end._**

Years ago, when I had been an undergraduate myself, I had a few sessions with a psychologist. It was not required, but recommended for those of us studying the field to have a first-hand experience as a patient.

I was about ten minutes in before I was ready to leave and ask for my money back. Aside from being the ridiculousness of being asked to lay down on an actual couch – as if any self-respecting psychologist still had one of those in their office – the grey haired doctor had asked me to take three deep breaths in order to calm myself if I found I was uncomfortable with what we were discussing.

I had been accepted to fucking Harvard, and at that point in my studies I was sure I knew more about psychology than that quack. And I certainly knew how to breathe. The idea that inhaling and exhaling could actually have an effect on my emotional or mental state was so ridiculous I had asked him if he was indeed a therapist or a yoga instructor.

As I stood outside Bella Swan's off-campus apartment one fine summer morning, my heart in my throat and my palms sweating, I found myself counting each gulp of air in and out until I get to three. And then, I knocked.

"Just a second," came her sweet voice from somewhere inside.

I arranged me features so as to not give away my inner angst as Bella opened the door. Behind her, I could see a mess of cardboard boxes that seemed to be erupting with old text books, reams of paper and various pieces of clothing. Bella herself was wearing a red tank top and cut off shorts. She had clearly been working too hard, a smudge of dirt marred her pretty cheek. I wondered how many days she had given herself to pack up her college years into various containers she had scavenged. Not enough, certainly.

Bella's eyes rounded into perfect circles when she caught sight of me. She looked down at her clothes and flushed a deep red to match her shirt. "Professor," she breathed, then began to stammer out something.

I spoke over her, "As graduation was yesterday, Ms. Swan, I don't think you need to call me that anymore. However, I did want to discuss some unfinished business regarding my seminar you attended. May I come in?"

Bella bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at the mess.

I chuckled. "I assure you, I've seen much worse, and I won't judge you or trouble you long."

Bella nodded and stepped aside for me to enter.

Despite the apparent chaos, I could tell that she had cared for the apartment well. It showed none of the dinginess that so often hung to a college student's abode. The walls were painted a pale yellow that appeared to be only a few months old. Her furniture, while mismatched, showed obvious care – the upholstery clean and the wood polished.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Bella asked, looking unsure of herself. "I'm afraid I don't have much at the moment. I'm in the process of moving out, as you can see."

"I do see," I stated. "Did you decide this apartment was not to your liking?"

"No," Bella replied. "I'm moving in with some friends of mine to share expenses for a little while."

"Until you find a job?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "I have a job, actually. I'll be starting at a small clinic next week. But, the pay isn't that great and I need to start paying off my student loans."

"Ah, I see," I replied. "It does take a while for most people in the field to start earning an annual salary that is near what they paid for a year of school."

Bella rolled her eyes a bit. "If that ever happens."

"I'm sure it will, Miss Swan," I told her, earnestly. "You are a very gifted young woman, and you'll no doubt go far in whatever career you chose."

"Even if I chose practice, over research, Professor Masen?" she questioned in a teasing tone.

"Of course." For the first time, I smiled, rather than smirked at her.

Bella flushed at my sincerity. "Is that what you came to tell me, Professor?" she asked.

"No," I cleared my throat. "I came to make sure you were aware that since you are no longer enrolled in my seminar, your classmates may feel that they are no longer bound to the agreement that you all signed. I felt I should warn you that may receive some unwanted advances."

"You're not still jealous of Jacob Black, are you Professor?" she asked with a giggle.

I chuckled back at her. "You'll forgive me that one lapse of judgment, Ms. Swan. But, I'm sure you noticed that Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale were quite anxious for your attention after the final."

"I didn't notice," she said. "I had other things on my mind."

"And it was just that manner of distraction that I worried about," I said, still in my classroom voice. "Times of stress can make us forgetful. For instance, you keep referring to me as 'Professor,' and that is no longer a relevant term between us."

Bella blushed a deeper red and gazed down at the floor between us. "I suppose I'm just used to calling you that."

"Well," I said, "you'll need to get used to something else. I really don't want to be referred to as such in my own home, Bella."

Her head snapped back up. The confusion on her face almost made me break character.

"Was I being too familiar? Did you want me to continue to refer to you as Miss Swan?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. "I suppose I wouldn't mind a double standard. Life is full of those it seems."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her voice turned upward at the end like a little girl's.

"Well, there are examples everywhere," I said, gesturing vaguely. "For instance, did you know that the College cancels the health insurance for its instructors the day they teach their last class? Yet, as a new professor, one must wait a full month before they can enroll in a plan. Why this country can't get behind a single payer system is beyond me."

"I don't need a definition for double standard," Bella began, then stopped and shook her head. "Why are you talking about not teaching?"

"Oh, did I not mention that?" I answered. "I've decided to resign my post in order to focus on my research. It's incredibly difficult to publish when you have classes to keep up with."

"I see," Bella said. She was standing perfectly still, it reminded me of the first lesson. Despite the fact that we had our clothes on, we were now bare to each other in a way we never had been before.

"Yes," I said. "Luckily I have plenty of savings and a rent controlled apartment. Otherwise, I might have to ask you to contribute toward the living expenses, and that's just not how I was raised. Call it a generational thing."

"What?" Bella asked, her face now truly scrunched in confusion.

"Ah," I sighed in mock disappointment at myself. "Am I being unclear again? I'm so sorry, Bella. It appears you do that to me often. I just meant that I don't want any money from you, even though many couples who live together share the household bills. Soon enough everything of mine will be yours anyway, so let's not fight over that."

Bella shook her head violently. "Professor…," she began.

"Edward," I corrected her. But, before she said anything else, there was a knock at the door. "Perfect timing!" I called.

"What?" Bella said.

Ignoring her, I answered the door and let in the two men wearing overalls that were waiting outside. "Hello," I said to them. "We've got just about everything boxed up, so you can start here," I gestured to Bella's pile.

"Edward!" Bella's voice was raised and there was color in her cheeks. "What the hell is all this?"

Ignoring her, I stepped back to give the moving men room and gestured at her furniture. "I'm fine if you want to take the sofa for nostalgia's sake," I said. "But, it really won't fit in the living room. I suppose we could set up a little reading area in the basement. I know you'll want to have your own bookcases."

"Who's living room? Who's basement? What bookcases?" Bella growled.

"Ours, of course," I told her. "You're moving in with me."

"I am?" Bella could not hide the delight behind the irritation and surprise.

"Yes," I said. "Clearly that is the only conclusion we can make here. You need someplace to live that is private from your former classmates and I need you near me. What other solution could there be?"

"You need me?" Bella asked. She was now completely ignoring the two men who were taking their first load of boxes out her door.

I walked up to her and placed both my hands on either side of her face. "My beautiful Bella," I whispered. "My brave, intelligent, compassionate, and incredibly sexy former student." I watched her suck in a shaky breath before I went on. "Of course I need you. After this last semester, could you honestly question there isn't anything I wouldn't do to make you mine? Can you doubt there isn't anything I wouldn't give you?"

Her mouth fell open and her brown eyes widened as I held her, forcing her to look up at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure," she said. "There was always that tension between us, but I thought I was perhaps imagining or that it was something different for you." She paused, sinking her teeth into her lips. "That class…At first I was just so overwhelmed by what you asked me to do and the way you looked at me that I told myself I didn't care if that's all you wanted. But, then with Mike and Jake…"

"Yes," I growled. "Two mistakes I assure you I will regret for a very long time. Although their lessons did help me realize that bringing you pleasure through a third party would never be enough for me. That was perhaps the most egregious lapse in judgment I've ever had. And I intend to work very hard to earn your forgiveness."

Bella raised one of her hands to caress mine against her cheek. "I've forgiven you," she said, and my heart swelled. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, but I still forgave you. I had been replaying the semester in my head, and I thought about all the warnings you gave me, all the opportunities I had to walk away. But, I never wanted to."

"I don't think I would have survived if you tried to walk away," I whispered to her. Our faces were so close, I could see all the tiny variation of color in her eyes dance as her pupils dilated.

"In that case," she said. "I'll live with you, Professor, but first you need to give me something I've wanted for a long time."

"What's that, my love?" I asked her.

"You," Bella whispered.

At these words, I crushed my mouth on to hers, and kissed her greedily. Behind us I could hear the men continue to move the boxes Bella had packed. Neither of us wanted an audience, but our hunger for each other was too great to be denied. Bella's fingers twisted in my hair and my arms pulled her tight against me. We were so caught up in the kiss that I almost pulled us both to the floor before Bella pulled away.

"If we keep this up, you're going to think Jake's theory was right," she gasped around a laugh.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me he shared his paper with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm guessing he diagnosed me as an exhibitionist. Just like I'm guessing Emmett believes I'm a dominant, and Jasper believes I have a breast fixation."

I chuckled. "Miss Swan, I wonder how I could have ever doubted your logical abilities. Well done."

"But, you know the truth, don't you Professor Masen?" she asked, twisting the last words with irony.

"What is that my love?" I asked, drawing out the endearment. Bella shivered in my arms.

"I'm none of those. What turns me on is you," she said.

"Me?" I asked, enjoying this playfulness we could now share without all the unspoken needs creating tension between us.

"Yes, the thought of turning you on, of fulfilling your needs. That's what got me wet every time you had one of them do something to me."

"Mmmm…" I said. "That reminds me, I may have gotten quite a bit of enjoyment from you in class through sight, sound, and smell" I smirked at this word, "but that leaves two senses that I've been woefully deprived of. You're going to make that up to me."

"I am?" Bella said. "When?"

I looked around the apartment. We were temporarily alone. Out on the street, I could hear the men going up and down the truck's ramp, loading up Bella's boxes.

I chuckled. "Despite all the evidence that points to the contrary, I haven't planned everything I want to happen with you down to the last detail."

"And here I thought you had all the answers," Bella shook her head in mock disappointment. "Don't tell me that the Professor who was always in control doesn't know what to do with the former student he's been lusting after now that she's let him know she's his."

It was my time to shiver. "Say it again."

"Which part?" she teased. I crushed my mouth to hers as if I could take the words I needed from her without allowing her breath.

Bella began to laugh at my wild display and we broke apart. She must have read the seriousness on my face, however, because she brought her lips to mine briefly once more before saying, "I'm yours, Edward. Now take me to your home before we end up rolling around on my bare floor like animals."

"Hmm…." I replied. "As tempting an image as that is, I did have something a little different in mind for our first time. I think we'll have to experiment with the impact of delayed gratification today."

I took her hand and led her to my car, opening her door for her to allow her to slide in. I was grinning like an idiot as I ran to the driver's side, and couldn't stop smiling as we drove across town. I gave her a short tour while we waited for the movers, but Bella's eyes never left mine. It would most likely take a while for her to get acquainted with the place.

Despite Bella's previous work and the efficiency of the men I had hired, it took a few hours to complete the move. Most of the boxes of old texts books we just put into the garage, but a few she had labeled as especially important we took to what would now be our office and Bella set them up lovingly on the empty shelves I had set up for her.

Finally, we were alone in our home, most of Bella's things already in place. It made me grin to see how perfectly our lives had melded together, at least materially.

Bella was in the kitchen, peeking in some cabinets. She stood on her toes, which make her legs and ass look even more tempting than usual. Her shirt had risen up to show an inch of her back. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Shall we order dinner in tonight, my love?" I asked, snuggling her neck and reveling of the feeling of her press back against me.

"I'm actually an excellent cook, Professor Masen," she said. "But as it seems you don't have much food in the house, I guess we'll have to order take out if you're hungry."

"I'm not particularly hungry for food," I answered. "But I don't want you fainting on me, so perhaps we'd better."

"Umm…" Bella twisted in my arms and kissed me before replying. "Since you wouldn't let me do much of anything today, I've got plenty of energy left."

"Is that so?" Despite my concern for her well-being, a growing part of me was becoming more and more impatient. I wasn't sure I would be able to make it through a dinner without exploding from Bella's proximity. Her shorts were definitely making it hard, but the idea that she would actually make her home with me was really turning me on.

Bella brought her lips to mine again, this time the kiss was more greedy and intentional. My hands cupped her perfect round ass and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I grunted, not from her weight, but the pressure this put on my groin.

"Easy, my Bella," I jokingly warned. "I'm an old man, you know."

"You are nothing of the sort, and I'm going to make you prove it to me," Bella growled. "Take me to your bed, Edward."

I didn't need more convincing. Thankfully our house was a ranch and there were no stairs between the kitchen and the master bedroom. I carried her down the galley as Bella planted kisses on my neck, still wrapped around me. As I kicked the door open, I crushed my mouth against hers allowing my eyes to close in delight at the sweetness of her lips.

Before I knew it, my shins knocked against my bed and we toppled over, Bella laughing as she hit the soft mattress. I pulled back to make sure she wasn't hurt, and my breath caught at the sight of her. Bella's lips were still parted and her brown eyes burned with a hunger. Her hair had come loose and spread out in a fan against my bed.

"How do you want me?" she asked in a husky voice. "You've given me so many of my fantasies, Edward, I want to fill one of yours."

"Bella," my voice was an almost unrecognizable moan, "Watching you do all those things so willingly, I thought you were fulfilling my fantasies. But, I know now that all I ever want is to see you brought to pleasure."

"It was always you that brought me pleasure, Edward," she said, drawing her fingers through my hair. "I can't tell you how many times I listened to the recording you gave me, and imagined you performing Mike's lesson."

I groaned a little. "Let's agree never to mention that name again, especially in the bedroom."

Bella smiled and nodded.

"But that does give me an excellent idea of where to start," I smirked at her. Bella fell back on the bed and I slid my fingers into the waistband of her shorts. I traced the line of the fabric along her stomach and then undid the button and slowly unzipped them. In the opening they made, I saw Bella's underwear matched her red top. The contrast against her creamy skin made my already alert member bounce in his salute to her beauty.

I kissed her skin right above the red fabric and then grasped her shorts to begin sliding them down her body. I marveled at the perfect shape of her hips and thighs, tracing them with my hands again after I had removed her shorts. Anxious to have her bare for me, I hooked my fingers into her panties and dragged them slowly down to her feet as well.

Though her shirt and bra remained on, I was stunned by the sight of her. I hadn't allowed myself to properly look at her pussy in class. I had known it would be too much. Like the rest of her, she was perfect down there. A well-groomed triangle of hair pointed proudly to the glistening folds. I felt an odd rolling sensation in the pit of my stomach just gazing at her, laying there ready for me.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you here in my bed, Bella?" I asked, surprised to hear a small crack in my voice the fervor.

"Show me, Edward," Bella commanded.

"I need you to take off the rest of your clothes, first," I told her.

Bella smiled, and gestured to me. "You, too."

My heart was beating wildly as I stood up to kick off my pants. I thought it might explode in the brief seconds it took me to pull my shirt over my head, as I lost sight of Bella removing her own top. I was frozen as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

Though I had memorized the sight of her perfect breasts, this was different. I was now close enough to reach out and touch her myself and there was no reason I couldn't partake however I wished. Part of me couldn't believe this, and I hovered above her, kneeling between her legs and staring at her chest rise and fall with her breaths.

Bella touched my forearm with her fingertips and broke me out of the trance. I smirked at her, before asking, "Shall we review all the lessons, Ms. Swan?"

Bella's teeth sunk into her lip and she nodded. "Yes, please," she said. "I need a complete review. There were some points I think my classmates may have missed."

"I'm sure they did," I said. "But, I have no intentions of missing anything." I brought my mouth to her left breast and began to explore the feel of it with my mouth while doing the same to her right with my hand. Bella moaned as I cupped her fullness and pinched at her nipples.

I explored her cleavage with a dozen tiny kisses and marveled at the smoothness of her skin and the sweet taste of her. Gooseflesh rose on Bella's skin and she began to pant.

I lifted my head from her chest to meet her eyes. She smiled radiantly at me and I grinned back. "I'm afraid there won't be much of an element of surprise when I lick your pussy," I said. "Since I've already shared my routine with you. But, are you still interested?"

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Bella cried. "Please Edward, I've wanted your mouth on me for so long. Please give it to me."

I could not form words in response, but grunted appreciatively as I scrambled to the bottom of the bed. For a moment all I could do was gaze in wonder and appreciation. The sweet smell caught me up short and I had to hold still for a moment to gain control before I began to explore her with my mouth. She was like honey, and before I knew it I was beyond conscious thought, responding to each buck of her hips and flutter of her insides on animal instinct.

The ever-present analytical side of my brain warred with the sex-starved demon that had taken over, reminding me to check that Bella was enjoying the lapping of my tongue and curling of my fingers inside her. I wanted to drink from her forever, but more than that, I wanted her to desire it just as much. From between her legs I looked up at her face as Bella gasped and moaned. Her hands were pulling at her own hair and she was shaking her head wildly. It was like nothing I had ever seen from her before, and I swelled with pride knowing that I had brought her someplace entirely new.

My eyes remained on her as my thumb began to circle her clit, building pressure as I suckled from her. Bella's breaths and movements became even more frantic and I felt her walls start to flutter around my fingers. As her orgasm built, her screams echoed off the walls of my room.

I needed to be inside her now.

As I scrambled to the side of the bed and opened my nightstand drawer, I felt Bella's fingers dance across my back.

"Edward," she whispered. "I'm on the pill and I was just tested last week. I've never not used protection before."

I twisted to face her. Once again, she had made me speechless. Moonlight from the window on the other side of the room danced around, making her long hair shine and her pale skin glow.

"I understand if you would rather be extra careful," she started, misinterpreting my pause. "I just meant that…"

I brought a finger to her lips, while I slid the drawer closed with my other hand. "I only wanted to be careful for your sake, my Bella," I told her. "But I've been tested, too. Besides, I haven't been with anyone for over two years."

Her eyes grew wide. "You're kidding," she gasped.

I shook my head. "Once I had decided what I wanted, I knew I couldn't settle for anything but the real thing." I wrapped my arms around her and rolled her onto her back as I held myself just above her. "I know you don't want more of my apologies, but I have to tell you that my foolishness in trying to seduce you through my lesson plan was partially due to the fact that I haven't been able to think straight since you debated my belief about Freud's dream theory."

"Did I do that?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Your arguments were quite rousing." At this I angled my hips against hers and Bella's eyes drifted closed. "Tell me what you want now, Bella."

She opened her eyes to stare into mine. "I want to make love with you, Edward. Slow and sweet, with nothing between us."

At this command I positioned myself to enter her. I kissed her gently one last time before whispering. "I love you, Bella Swan. I've waited so long to make love to you like this, face to face, staring into those beautiful brown eyes, feeling your heart beat against my chest, with nothing between us."

"I love you, Edward Masen," she answered. I could see in her eyes that she understood that I would never have allowed anyone else to experience her like this. Other men may have had Bella's body, but I wanted her mind and soul for myself.

As I slid into her, I was overwhelmed by a feeling of serenity, more powerful than the thrill on endorphins from the physical contact. Despite the calm, I was driven to move inside her. Bella met me with each thrust as our eyes stayed locked on each other.

I tucked my arms around her as I moved, savoring the feel of her skin each place we touched. Her body fit mine in every possible way. Despite how long it had been, I remembered well enough to know that no woman had felt like this. She was tight and perfect around my cock as we moved together. I probably could have made her come again just like that, but after so long waiting, I was anxious for more.

Reaching between us, I rolled my thumb against her clit and Bella's eyes grew wide as her head arched back against the pillows. I felt her clench me tighter and my own orgasm began to build.

Just as I was about to lose all control, Bella hooked one leg tight against my ass and rolled us both so she was on top of me. My muscles were all beyond my command as I lay splayed beneath her as Bella bucked on top of me, her gorgeous body on full display as her climax took over both of us.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she groaned.

"Bella, Bella, Oh, Bella," I cried.

For an instant everything went black as the pleasure coursing through me became too intense for my five senses. Bella was beyond any comprehension of traditional thought or feeling, but every molecule of my body cried out in praise of her and her entire being called back to me in a joyful response.

It could have been merely a second or several minutes later that I became aware of my hand rubbing small circles on Bella's bare back. We were still connected, but I could feel myself growing soft inside her.

She turned her head from the crook of my shoulder to give me a smile. It so reminded me of the sly grin she had once given me in class that I had to bite the side of my cheek to keep from laughing at the memory.

"That was," Bella began, then her brow furrowed as she struggled to find a word that would fit.

"That was the result of everything we've learned," I filled in.

"Mmmm…." she agreed, starting to roll off me.

"Not yet," I said. "Lie here with me while we decide what to order for dinner."

Bella giggled, but made no other effort to move away from me. "Don't tell me you're a snuggler," she said. "That's the last thing I would have guessed."

I kissed my way up and down her neck a few times, listening to her sigh before responding. "I guess we can both be wrong then," I said. "A good lesson to learn."

"Yes," Bella breathed, her head still tilted up toward the ceiling as I continued to explore her throat. "Let's never run out of things to teach each other."

"Never," I promised.

We locked eyes again and sealed the agreement with a kiss.

**_Thanks to all of you for reading. Thanks especially to Sunflower Fran for being so generous of her time and support to so many of us wannabe writers. You truly are an inspiration and I hope you enjoyed this dirty tribute. _**


End file.
